


Attack from the Shadows

by zack_M83



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack_M83/pseuds/zack_M83
Summary: Major Hawk has called Duke and his unit to look into a string of disappearances in the United States. Tragedy strikes while on a stakeout, causing this mission to become personal for the sergeant. The series of abductions leads him and his unit to hunt for an illusive prey, and it soon becomes clear that his unit of soldiers aren’t enough to take down this threat.With this revelation, Major Hawk gets permission to form a special unit called the G.I. Joes. Their mission is to track down and stop this terrorist organization before they achieve their goals.With promises of change and glory, the Commander has found a group of dedicated soldiers willing to do whatever it takes to see the changes he desires come about. Allying himself with James McCullen, the Commander sees his plans take form, and soon militant groups around the world join his organization. His dream of global control is coming to fruition. If only the pesky soldiers bent on stopping him could be found and dealt with.





	Attack from the Shadows

-{Prolog}-

 

            The commander sat in his comfortable chair as he watched the monitor. On screen, he noted the black van stop in front of the warehouse. The doors opened and seven men dressed in gang colors, to hide their true affiliation, got out with shotguns and small arms and entered the three storied metal building. As of now that was all that his organization could afford and remain low key. As much as he wanted to have his men armed in the latest tech, the funds he had gained had to be used elsewhere.

Thinking of money brought his thoughts to the doctor. He needed to pay a visit to the master technician to see if he was using the money correctly. Lately, the commander didn’t leave the command room until late, and visiting the doctor was always a challenge he preferred to avoid. He could put it off no longer, he needed an update.

            After thirty minutes, the men returned to the van and drove off. The commander waited, never removing his eyes from the monitor. An explosion reduced the building to rubble. “Recall the watcher,” he commanded to one operator. The officer dressed in a gray battle suit and black bulletproof vest spoke to the watcher and the monitor turned off.

            “That makes two buildings destroyed in less than a year and a half, Commander.” The officer said as he wrote the report. The officer, like many of his men, covered their face with a helmet and mirror face guard. As of now, the commander only had thirty of these skill fighters known as Vipers.

            The commander turned to another man, who wore blue instead of gray to denote his lesser rank. He could see his reflection from the soldier’s face guard. It was interesting to see his distorted image of the black hood with the embroidered red hooded cobra ready to strike on his forehead. “How much longer until the black market network is complete?”   

            “Within the next month, Commander,” the Viper said.

            “Excellent. What of our connection to the rebel groups in the west?” He needed those men even if he couldn’t come out and say it. Only having twenty field men limited him in so many ways.

            “They seem interested in joining our forces if we could promise permanent funding,” the Viper said. 

            These groups always came down to money not what they believed in. At least soon money wouldn’t be an issue. “Promise them I will fund their group for six months and if they prove to be beneficial, I will give them permanent funding and assimilate them into the fold.” Six months should be plenty of time to see everything in place. With those men that would raise his numbers to sixty. There would be a day when men would beg to join him, instead of the other way around.

            “I am leaving for the night,” the commander said.

            The commander stood and walked through the old bunker halls. The concrete bunker was simple in its construction as military instillations go, but for the few red hooded cobra flags draped along the walls. The local Uncanian military controlled this outpost until only a few years ago. With the fall of the government and the rising conflict, that his organization had a hand in, this country had left these bunkers ripe for plucking. He had spent thousands to see the anarchy last longer. Soon the government would stop listening to his operative and ask for aid from other countries. They would need to leave before that happened.  Luckily they were ahead of the schedule in every way, save the androids.

            Going up the steps to the second level, he then walked through the barracks where his men slept before their shifts. Going into the makeshift lab, he found the thorn in his flesh doing what he always did: studying computer screens.

             “Doctor, I hope you have something to report in developing the prototypes.” The man wore a white lab coat over his black camouflage pants. His bald head reflected the color from the monitor.

            The doctor paid him no attention. Instead of continuing the conversation, the commander walked around the temporary lab. Bits and pieces of different items were scattered here and there. Nothing that would appear to have anything to do with the android prototypes.

            With seeing the lack of progress, his blood boiled, and he turned to the distracted doctor. “You better have results for our battle android troopers!”

            The man came out of his daze. “Oh, Commander, I hadn’t heard you arrive.” The man twisted his mustache. “You want results? I will _show_ you results.” The man ran his fingers over his bald head before he typed on the keyboard. A monitor turned on to the hanger bay. As of now, it only had a few military issue hummers and transportation trucks. Something else caught his attention. Something that made the commander smile.

            On the screen, the commander counted twenty of the black and silver troopers. The joy of seeing his prototypes finished evaporated. “You were supposed to have constructed fifty! Where are the others?” If this fool had squandered his funds, he would rip that mustache off his face!

            Doctor Mindbender adjusted his glasses. “I have kept my end of the bargain, Commander. I have the rest of the androids on reconnaissance missions.”

            “Our presence must remain hidden above all else, Doctor Mindbender!”

             The scientist held up his hands. “They will not be seen since we are in the deep jungle.”

            “You had better be right.” The commander noticed then what Doctor Mindbender had been looking at. It was a live feed from one of the android’s line of sight. “Night vision, at least you applied practical advancements.”

            “The androids are the most advanced robots I have ever constructed.” Doctor Mindbender spoke like they were his children. “The only disadvantage is that they have to be controlled by remote.         I haven’t developed a proper conductor that can pirate a cell phone network, but when I do, I could launch them anywhere there is a cell phone network.”

            “You best see to it and quickly. I had to destroy one of the last warehouses so I could collect the insurance to pay the men’s families. I must redeploy the men. With more actions there is a chance of being discovered and we are not ready for that!” The commander noticed he wasn’t getting through to the scientist. “If you keep pushing me to do such things, I will cut your funds.”

            The doctor shot to his feet. “Do not threaten me! I delivered just as I said I would. I have doubled your forces if not tripled them!”

            “Remember your place, Doctor, or else you won’t even leave this jungle.”

            The scientist sank back into his chair. “I did as I agreed, remember? I created the B.A.T.s.”

            An interesting acronym. “I want you to send half of these B.A.T. s with two Vipers. They will begin the construction of the factory.”

            Doctor Mindbender shook his head. “The androids will be limited to what they can do without the cell network. It will take longer. The Vipers won’t know how to handle the units and must be taught to use the equipment.” The doctor said as he twisted his mustache.

            “Yes, but there isn’t a cell phone network in the North Pole to remote control them otherwise. If you can’t train the Vipers to use the equipment properly, then I’ll send you to supervise the construction—all of it. Do I make myself clear?”

            The doctor nodded. “I will see to it at once, Commander!”

            “Good. When the funds are in place and you have this network conductor worked out I want _another_ fifty troopers. I have plans for them.”

            “Very well, I have a list of engineers I need to finish the mechanism.” The doctor glanced around the table until he found what he was looking for and offered the piece of paper.

            “I will see what I can do,” the commander took the note and left the lab. It will take years for this organization to be at a place where they could be ready to strike. When they did, the world would tremble at the might of Cobra.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{1}-

 

_One Year Later_

            With a finger on the trigger, Duke walked into the room. Red, Dalton, and O’Brian followed behind him. He gave them a hand signal, and two went up the stairs. O’Brian stayed behind to cover their back. Counting to twenty, Duke followed his soldiers up the stairs and waited at the doorway. 

            “Clear, caught two,” Brown whispered into the com-link. The other group had entered the back way.

            Duke, Red, and Dalton entered and found two guards tied up and gaged. Brown had snuck up behind them and taken them by surprise. Flint spoke to them, letting them know they wouldn’t be harmed.

            Duke spoke into his com-link, “Clear, with two captured,” he looked to Dalton who nodded, “who will talk.”

            “Roger that,” O’Brian answered back.

            Two minutes later, the other members of the squad entered. Two would cover the entrance so they could slip out undetected. Being in unfriendly lands meant they had to keep their presence to a minimum, even more so with many representatives making threats to have no foreign aid of any kind. That was the reason his unit was called in. They were the best at slipping in and getting out unseen. The fledgling government didn’t have much sway outside the capital yet.

            After a time of interrogation with the guards, they continued on. Duke ordered O’Brian and Red to remain behind with the captives. Going down the hall, Duke stationed Brown and Charlie at the next juncture.

            “Down this corridor we’ll come across more enemies. Beyond that the package should be in the next room.” Flint said as he checked a dark corner. “At least that’s what our _friend_ said.”

            “How many should we be expecting?” Duke asked as he stopped for a moment.

            “Ten at the most, but perhaps five.”

            Duke felt anxiety creep into his bones. Taking a calming breath, he focused on the task at hand. “Intel said there were more. Where are the others?”

            “The captive didn’t know for a fact, but thought they would be out chasing after the local women.”

            Duke didn’t like that, not one bit. Enemy soldiers could easily lie if they thought they could get away with it while helping their allies. “I don’t like it. Flint, take the others and go back to the juncture. I want all of you to be ready should fighters show. Dalton and Reece, you’re with me.”

            The three moved to the doorway and listened. There was nothing but the sound of a few people talking and a T.V. on. Dalton moved to the other side. Kicking the door in, Duke had his gun aimed and ready while the eight men lazily lounged about. Everything happened so fast they stared at them in shock. “Freeze,” Duke commanded in their Uncanian tongue. Instead, the rebels reached for their guns. With short burps from his gun, each of the enemy fighters dropped before they touched their weapons. “Hold the door, Reece. Be ready for others.”

            Duke and Dalton entered the room and saw the door beyond was partially open. Inside, the young girl was tied and gaged. “We are friends of your father,” Duke said. The girl nodded that she understood.

            After the hostage was free, the group exited the room. “We move double time,” Duke said.

            The group gathered at the entrance outside where Thomason and Cole waited. “Ready to move?” Duke asked.

            Cole looked through his night vision goggles. “Hold up, Sergeant. We have a group of men moving this direction. They’re armed.”

            Relief washed over him. Having the enemy accounted for meant there was less chance of ambush. “Red, Brown, and O’Brian take the hostage and loop north. Thomason, Cole, I want you to give suppressing fire. Everyone else will fan to the left and right to box them in.”

            After the hostage was clear, Duke’s men opened up. The enemy returned fire, but weren’t skilled in using automatic weapons. The Uncanian fighters sprayed and prayed they hit their target. These ‘fighters’ were nothing more than rebels with no sort of training. By using short, controlled bursts, Duke’s forces overwhelmed the enemy.

            “Clear,” Duke called in to his com-link.

            “Clear.” He heard Cole answer, as did Brown.

            “Anyone down or injured?” He held his breath. Duke feared some of his men had been hit.

            “No, hostage is shaken, but fine besides that,” O’Brian answered through the com-link.

            “Good. Brown, hold your position. We’ll meet you there and move together,” the sergeant said.

            Duke gave the signal, and the group moved on in measured strides. A half hour later, they made it to the pickup zone. Two helicopters were waiting. Dalton made sure the girl was safe and then joined Duke’s men in the other chopper. When everyone was on board, the choppers took to the air.

            Duke watched as the lights faded away. Taking off his helmet and face mask, he placed them on the floor. “No casualties.”

            “No casualties,” everyone echoed. Each removed their helmet and masks. They were his brothers in arms. Flint with his dark hair in disarray, was already nodding off. He was exhausted just as they all were. His men couldn’t keep doing this.

            “Another mission well done,” Duke said. “We’ve earned some downtime.”

            “Sir, orders are you are to report to the major at o eight hundred for a briefing on your next mission,” the copilot said.

            Flint peered at Duke with a half-opened eye. “No rest for the wicked, huh?” Flint adjusted himself and leaned his head back.

            This would be their fifth mission back to back with only a handful of hours of rest between. They were trained for it, but that didn’t mean that one didn’t still feel the effects; one just ignored them and got as much shut eye between missions as possible.

            “Speak for yourself, Flint.” Red said as he removed the clip and made sure his gun was clear. He scratched at his red stubble as he yawned.

            “Well, at least we can rest on the way back to the outpost.” Duke said as he situated himself on the floor. With the adrenaline fading, he dozed off.

 

            When they reached the outpost, they cleaned up, changed, and grabbed a few more hours of sleep before the meeting. At eight in the morning they were being debriefed and briefed about the next mission. Duke knew that the rested feeling he felt at the moment would soon fade away. Soldiers couldn’t keep this up; at least not without making mistakes. Mistakes could get his men killed.

            The major was a stern man with dark hair, and a strong jaw. “To put it simply, four top cell phone antenna makers have been abducted within a year. These men have also developed systems for robotics which has the officials in a fuss. It is imperative we find these men and stop whoever is behind these abductions.”

            “This seems more like a job for law enforcement, or the FBI not soldiers, sir,” Duke said.

            “Not if the men upstairs say so. They have pulled strings as needed so that this group can do what it does best,” the major said.

            “If there is such a fuss, why did they wait so long before contacting us?”  

            “This is the government, Flint. A year’s time is a quick response for them.” Duke answered his second in command. “All right, what info can you give us regarding where they are being kept?” he asked.

            To be on a mission inside his country didn’t sit well with Duke.

            The major shook his head. “We must find them first. There isn’t much information save a few eyewitnesses who saw the first abduction twelve months ago. They claimed a group of gang members abducted their teacher. They took the others at night or when they were alone. Whoever is behind this learns and adapts with each development.”

            Duke stood and studied the map before him. Major Hawk marked each of the abductions on the large map. “Is there anyone else who fits the requirements to what these gang members are looking for?”

            “There are two more: Michael Yo and Danny Jones. Both are in protective custody as of this moment.”

            “Release them. We need bait to see if these gang members will target them.”

            “I’ll have that order issued shortly,” Major Hawk answered.

            “Well, the second thing is transportation and civilian dress to blend in; something that will provide good cover so the enemy takes the bait.”

            “That has been seen to. You just focus on stopping these men.”

            “Will do. We should make ourselves ready.” Duke looked to everyone else. Why did he feel overwhelmed? Was it because there was so little to go off of? Or was it because he knew each of his men was as exhausted as he?

            Something else tugged at him. People went missing all the time. Which meant that something bigger _was_ going on. The higher ups don’t get so nervous about abductions like this unless there was something else involved. Nor do they call in the military in domestic issues. Duke wished he knew what was going on, but that question’s answer would have to wait. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{2}-

 

            Duke sat at the window across the street from Michael Yo’s home. It was a simple house in a small suburb, with white vinyl stripping, a base of red brick, gray shutters, and matching roof shingles. No different from the other fifty homes that made up the neighborhood.

            Sipping on the coffee he had got earlier, he tried to relax. Dalton was in the next room watching from the other window. Posing as cable workers with official badges got them in the house. With bribing the family with a three-week getaway, and the promise someone would cover any damages to their home, the owners allowed them to camp in their residence.

            The longer they stayed here made it apparent that they weren’t cable workers. They would need to think of a different cover if these gang members didn’t come soon. 

            “This is getting boring, Duke,” Dalton said through the com-link. “I didn’t join the military for stakeouts.”

            He agreed, but kept his opinion to himself. “Get some sleep then. After the last few missions this one is a piece of cake, eh? Just sit back and catch up on all the sleep you’ve lost.” It had been a gamble and now they had wasted another whole day.

            A large, red delivery van pulled up in front of Michael Yo’s house. Duke’s years of experience told him something was going down. “Delay that. We need to move,” Duke said into the com-link.

            “What about us,” O’Brian asked over the com-link.

            Pulling out his rifle, Duke made sure the safety was off. “Stay where you are and wait for my orders.”

            Duke went out the door with Dalton right behind him. Outside, the two soldiers saw the back part of the van open. Six perfectly proportionate men dressed in black and silver armor stepped out. The soldier knew there was something wrong about them. Each of the fighters turned in unison facing them. The soldiers pulled something from over their shoulders. Having a clear view of these warriors, Duke noted their face guards were red, while on each of their chests was some mechanical contraption. He’d seen nothing like this.

            Realizing that they were arming themselves, Duke ducked behind a car. “Dalton, get to cover!” Duke shot a few rounds, but they had no effect on the soldiers. Without delay, the sergeant ducked behind the vehicle again.

            A hail of returning fire ripped into the car. “Dalton!” Leaning over, he saw his brother in arms take a series of hits. Using the vehicle as cover, the sergeant shot several rounds into one attacker. It didn’t even flinch and Duke had to give ground as it launched a rocket; destroying the car he had been behind. 

_How much money will the government be spending to keep this quiet?_

Shaking his head clear of the thought, he crouched behind a decorative rock. There was no way these attackers were human. No armor was _that_ good, and even if it was, no human could handle the repercussions from the bullet’s impact. Bone would shatter.    

            “Help me! Oh dear, Lord! Someone help me!”

            Duke looked up in time to see a soldier carrying Michel into the van. The soldier carried the two hundred pound man with _one_ arm. The rest of the fighters boarded the van, and it pulled away. Seeing the area clear, Duke jumped out and called the tag in through the com-link.

            “I’ve got the tag. Focus on your men, Duke,” Scarlet said.

             Duke hurried to Dalton, three wounds had hit him in the chest and he had bled out. “Rest easy, soldier.”

            “Sergeant, what’s going on?” Brown asked through the com-link.

            The leader of the group had forgotten his other men due to the action and loss. “Dalton is down. Make your way here.”

            Brown and O’Brian arrived from the second position out of breath. They wore green and yellow jump suits, posing as more cable workers. Before the battle he had feared placing his soldiers too far away, but he might have saved their lives in doing so.

            “I don’t know who is behind this, or why, but they will pay!” Duke said.

            “What happened to the vehicle?” O’Brian asked.

            “They hit it with a rocket launcher,” Duke said.

            “Duke, I ran the tag, and I got the place where they rented the vehicle. Savings Wheels Rent All. It’s two miles from your location.”

            “O’Brian,” the sergeant looked at the tech junkie. “See about commandeering a car. We need to find that van.”  

             “On it,” O’Brian said.

*      *      *

            Doctor Mindbender smiled as he studied the man in the monitor. There was much to be pleased with. His B.A.T.s had performed even with him in another state! The remote control that converted the cell phone network worked far better than he had thought it would. Everything had gone according to plan. Save for those random police.

            _No, those men weren’t police. Military?_ Mike shook his head to clear it. _Focus on the task at hand._

Doctor Mindbender didn’t need this Michael Yo, but he had taken him as a test. It had been interesting to see that some abductees had joined his cause. Their creativity had sparked a few other innovations he hadn’t thought of. It didn’t appear this Michael Yo would help Cobra. He could always use someone in his genetic developments.

            “How did the B.A.T.s do?” the commander asked from the monitor.

            “They did splendidly. They even withstood automatic fire from rifles.” He glanced down again and watched Michel from the B.A.T.s line of sight. Perhaps a blend with the crocodile? Yes, that would be interesting.

            “You faced resistance? Our presence isn’t to be known yet, you fool! We are behind schedule! The B.A.T.s have been working on the factory, but it isn’t finished, and our forces aren’t ready!”

            “What? I cannot hear you. I am loosing signal,” Doctor Mindbender turned off the monitor. The commander didn’t understand such things as success.

            He knocked on the glass, getting the driver’s attention. “Head to the local airport, we have a plane to catch.” He would set aside funds for his own laboratory. All he would need would be fifty of his B.A.T.s, his pets, and a few more willing lab techs. There would be no reason to remain with the commander. He changed his mind; perhaps he would stay connected to the fool if for nothing else but funding. The commander had amazing ways to generate money.      

*      *      *

            Duke sat back in the car as it raced down the road. As O’Brian drove, Brown, and he readied themselves with armor-piercing rounds. He tried to come up with a strategy if these rounds didn’t work. There had to be a way to take those special soldiers down!

            “Are you sure this is a wise idea, Duke? They have _rocket launchers_. They could see us coming and take us out with a single rocket,” Brown said as he glanced over to the sergeant.

            “I understand your point, but I will not let them get away, at least not if I can help it.”

            Brown nodded, then glancing over his shoulder. “For Dalton.”

            Something caught Duke’s attention. “There! That’s their van!”

            O’Brian turned down a side street and circled around to the van. Even from afar Duke could tell it was empty. Frustration set in. Duke and Brown got out. “O’Brian, go to the address of this rental business. See if you can get a description of who rented this truck, anything that will give us a lead. Report back here when you’re finished.” 

            The tech nodded, then sped down the road, following Scarlet’s directions to the rental company. The two soldiers scouted out the van. Brown studied the surrounding buildings. “It’s clear.”

            Duke prevented Brown from opening the door. “There is probably some sort of bomb or trap. Best wait for someone who can check it out properly. Scarlet, can you radio the local police? We need a bomb squad.” Charlie was their bomb expert, and he had sent him with Flint’s group to watch over the other engineer.

            After the police squad arrived, they discovered three different bombs and disarmed them. For fear of any other booby traps, the police searched the vehicle on sight. No questions were asked of Duke or Brown, it was like their presence wasn’t even registered with the police. O’Brian returned, and with a single shake of his head, he conveyed that nothing had been discovered regarding who had rented the van. 

             Back in their hotel room, Duke called Flint. “Anything to report?”

            “Nothing, another wasted day.”

            Duke nodded even if his corporal couldn’t see it. “We saw action and lost Dalton.”

            “Those gang members?”

            “No, not them. You might think I’m crazy, but I think it was robots.”

            “You’re right I don’t believe it. What makes you think they’re robots?”

            O’Brian pulled out Duke’s shoulder camera.  “Hopefully, I’ll be able to pull some useful pictures.”

            Duke covered the receiver to his phone. “Good. I want all the pictures downloaded to a computer and printed for me.”

            The tech glanced at Brown. “I must have permission from the major to do that, Duke.”

            “Do it.”

            “Duke, you still there?”

            “Yeah, I’m still here. Look, it sounds crazy, but the way they moved… I hit one with a few dozen rounds of hollow points. That should have punched through anything, but it didn’t faze the attacker at all. Even if you say it was some type of new armor, the bullets hitting the target would have broken bones.”

            “All right, fine. For the sake of argument let’s say they’re robots. What does that mean?”

            “It means this just became a lot harder,” Duke said.

            “What about Dalton?”

            “His family will be notified that he was killed in a training exercise. His family we be at the funeral and get the folded flag while we’re still on assignment. We pay our respects after the assignment is over.”

             “That sucks, Duke,” Flint said.

            Duke agreed. “It is what it is. We’ll be on a plane in the morning. We should be at your location in less than twenty-four hours. My orders are if you come across these _attackers_ you’re not to engage them, am I clear?”

            “But, Duke—”

            “Those are my orders, Flint. Do you understand?”

            “Yes, _Sir_ , I understand.”

            “Good. If you need anything call,” Duke said then hung up the phone.

            “You think he’ll listen?” Brown asked.

            Duke looked out the window. “Flint will listen. He won’t like the orders but he’ll do as he’s told.”

 

            After arriving at Flint’s location, the squad watched the last target for two weeks, but their stakeout produced nothing. The major, seeing no further developments, pulled them back to base. At o nine hundred, Duke entered the major’s office.

            Duke sat in the empty chair before the major’s desk. “Welcome back to base. Just so you know, I was able to make it to Dalton’s funeral. Everything went as well as it could.”

            Rubbing his stubble, the sergeant nodded. “That’s good.” Needing to change the topic, Duke got to the heart of the issue. “Has there been anything uncovered regarding Dalton’s killers?”

            The major shook his head. “Not a single shred of evidence.”

            Duke clinched his fists. “They can’t just disappear! There has to be something!”

            “I understand your frustration. Having lost a man is hard. However, there are no leads. Not even a single DNA sample other than Michael’s has been found at his house or that van,” The major said.

            “It was a group of robots that took him. No armor is _that_ good. You saw the footage from Dalton’s body recorder, you know how mechanical they looked.”

            The major picked up his hat, looked at it, and then threw it on the table in frustration. Hawk ran his fingers through his hair. “I understand. What would you have me do? We have _no_ clues. Not even the images or footage can help us at this point. There is nothing we can do, besides the officials want your group to focus on the next mission.”

            He couldn’t believe this! “So you would just let this mission go? I thought the higher ups wanted this solved.”

            The major shook his head. “Of course not, but use your head, Soldier. We have no way to figure out just who this was. No clues can’t lead us anywhere. We will have to wait and be patient. You waited at Danny Jones’ house and yet nothing came from that. There are no more leads to follow right now.”

            “You think they are just going to show up and give us another try at stopping them out of the goodness of their hearts? We have to find them. I have to find them for Dalton.”

            “What sort of leads do you have that we don’t? If I had something to throw at the bureaucrats, then I would be more than happy to take up this battle, Duke. Dalton was _my_ soldier. I was the commanding officer for your squad before you made rank. Don’t think because I am giving you other orders, that I don’t sympathize, Duke.”

            “I don’t have any more evidence, but I won’t give up,” Duke said.

            “You have other missions that you must see to.” The major picked up papers and straightened them. “Am I making myself clear?”

            “I couldn’t care less about my missions while Dalton’s killer is still loose. He was my brother in arms.”

            Hawk studied his desk for a moment then looked at Duke. “Are you refusing orders?”

            “I am.”

            “Then today marks the first day of your suspension. Due to your remarkable career I won’t court martial you. You have a month to think about everything. Use this time to get ahold of yourself,” the major walked over to the window, and looked outside for a moment then closed the blinds.

            “I understand, sir,” Duke said.

            “And if in this months’ time you uncover something that could be used in this mission I will overlook this matter.”

            The major turned back to face him. “Your men will also have down time. I know you have been pushed hard lately. I have other units just as skilled and can handle these missions. Now, get out of my sight.”

            Duke stood, saying nothing, but saluted the major and closed the door behind him as he left the office. The major had understood the importance of figuring this out and had given him a month to find something. In a month’s time he would have more evidence.

            At the mess hall, O’Brian walked up beside him with a bundle that feed Dukes hopes. “You got what I needed?”

            “I did, but you didn’t get them from me, if anyone asks.”

            Duke took out the images of those attackers who had abducted Michael Yo and looked at them. Maybe there was something he had missed before. “I appreciate it.”

            “For Dalton,” O’Brian said as he walked away.

            “I’ll see your killers brought to justice, Dalton, I swear it,” Duke said as he walked down the hallway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{3}-

 

            Duke left the hall and went to his house. Inside his office, he placed the pictures on his desk. He then looked at the images of the robots. All three of the pictures went on his corkboard. Next, he marked all the abductions on a map and added it as well. The men who had been abducted must have helped either willingly or unwillingly to see those robots built. He didn’t think abducting Michael Yo had been important. The units were already completed. Perhaps it was a test for whoever built them.

            With a piece of paper, Duke asked himself questions. He would need to research the cost of what it would take to construct such a unit and maintain them. Who was pioneering such technology? The actions between these robots and the gang members were connected. Had there been other acts that these gang members had taken part in? If so, perhaps he could fill in a few more pieces and that could help his search. Who could he trust to look into these things for him?

            In thought, Duke tapped a pen on paper.

            A knock came to his door. He went to the door and found a young lady standing on his porch. She had red hair she kept in a ponytail. Her dress was cameo pants and an off white tank top with dog tags showing. “You’re Duke, right? I’m Scarlet. I worked with you on your last mission via com-link. When O’Brian asked me for those pictures, I figured I could trust that you were looking into this matter. Major Hawk said you were suspended and were given time to focus on _resting_. So I’m here to help you dig up evidence.”

            Duke allowed her in and showed her to his office. Scarlet produced a file. “I’ve put this together. I also did some checking on gang activities across America for the last ten years. Aside from having to shift through a lot of shootings, and drug busts I found something interesting. In Springfield last year there was an explosion. Two eye witnesses said they saw gang members fleeing before the building exploded. One witness was a man who had been in the National Guard and said those men acted like soldiers and not street thugs.”

            Duke took out a marker and marked Springfield on the map. “So, what else can you tell me of all this?”

            “The building belonged to a Charlie Stevenson. When I ran his name in the social security system, there wasn’t a file. So that means one of two things: his file was somehow deleted, or this was a false name to begin with. I searched for the name also online, and I found a blog about a car salesmen. Apparently, he was a terrible dealer who would cheat his customers and price gouge them at his repair shop.”

            Scarlet produced a printout. “The blog says Charlie had been murdered, killed by an angry customer or at least that was what was speculated. There was no further investigation, for there was no evidence to find. No images of what this Charlie Stevenson looked like have surfaced either; even in the death reports, nothing. Perhaps, someone has purged the image, but I thought that was impossible.”

            “When was he murdered?” Duke asked.

            “The blog was posted and updated three years ago,” Scarlet said looking at her notes again.

            “Who collected the insurance money from the building with the owner being dead?”

            “Highland Income Security Service.” Scarlet wrote H.I.S.S. on the top of the paper.

            “I think we should pay them a visit. Where is their location?”

            “In Springfield, I’ll get transportation arranged.”

            Duke nodded and looked at the map. Was it random chance that two of these locations were in the same city? Perhaps he should keep Springfield in his sights for a while.

*      *      *

            The commander paced back and forth waiting. He was eager to hear about the condition of his B.A.T.s. Yet, anxiety was just below the surface. Had there been a flaw in the doctor’s design? What about these fighters that had been waiting at Doctor Mindbender’s last victim? Who were they? 

            “Commander, the doctor is ready to report,” one of the Tele-Vipers said. The tech soldiers wore the dark purple armored battle suit and battle vest. Their advanced headset had built in smart phones with eye recognition over one eye so the tech person could be plugged into the internet whenever needed.

             “Doctor, report,” the commander said as he sat in his chair.

            “I am checking in like you wanted, Commander. My B.A.T.s have arrived at the warehouse in Springfield. All six are in working order. No visible damage to the unit that had been hit. The three Vipers have set up camp to ensure no one will bother them.”

            “Well, that is good considering your insolence regarding my _orders_. I am sending a squad to pick them up. I have need of them.”

            The doctor licked his lips. “I think it would be wise to have an outpost established in America, even Springfield. You already have operatives here with-”

            “Silence, Doctor! You will follow _my_ orders! Do you understand that you answer to me? I am _reassigning_ you to the B.A.T. factory.” The commander took a calming breath. “Don’t worry, I will send your lab techs along with your experiments as soon as the construction is completed.”

            Doctor Mindbender couldn’t hide his grimace. “Those Vipers know how to work with the B.A.T.s. They don’t need me. Let me stay here—”

            “I do not want Springfield tampered with. You will do as ordered. The transport is nearly there. They will give you a ride to the airport with your men.” He cut off the transmission before the man could respond.

            He knew the doctor would change his mind when he saw the new lab that the factory would have. The commander returned his attention to the surrounding events. Everything here was being packed up as he had spoken to the doctor. The Uncan army had just declared their allegiance to the new government, making it vital to move. In less than five hours Cobra had packed and transported almost everything save a few items that kept the command room operational.

            He checked the monitor to the hanger bay. Already the B.A.T.s were gone, and most his men were already on the road; leaving only a few ends to be tied here still.

            “Pack up the command room,” he told the two Tele-Vipers. They went to work. They slipped monitors into their packing cases and within twenty minutes the room was empty. Up in the hanger bay, they packed a luxury class RV that had a small jeep hitched to the back. The two Tele-Vipers boarded followed by the commander.

            The commander glanced out the front window and saw two black hummers, each with a squad of Vipers, leave. Each of the Tele-Vipers activated a drone that would scout the road before the convoy. Another pair of Vipers, the RV drivers dressed in civilian clothes, boarded the RV last.

            Taking his seat, the commander sat in front of a table. One of the civilian dressed Vipers looked at him.  “Commander, Rodríguez has arrived as you requested.”

            “Good, see he is taken care of.”

            The Viper took out his small arm and as the RV left; shot the representative. Ensuring there would be no one to connect Cobra to this place. They would find the outpost, but other than a single corpse they wouldn’t know anything else. There would be too much speculation and not enough evidence to lead anyone in any direction.

            As the Vipers drove the RV through the patchy jungle, the commander was pleased with how the B.A.T.s had maintained the unused path, even improving on it.

            “Commander,” one of the Tele-Vipers that were operating the drones called him over.

            The commander walked over to the field tech operative. “What is it?”

            “A patrol of Uncanian soldiers.”

            The commander looked at the screen. A half-dozen men rode in a jeep, they would encounter the Viper units shortly. “We armed the drones with explosives, right?”

            The operative nodded. “Yes, sir.”

            “Have one of them detonate underneath the jeep.” Three of the four view screens lit up with an explosion as one drone flew underneath the vehicle and detonated.

            The rumble of the explosion echoed off in the distance. The squad leaders that were in the hummers called and were informed with what had taken place regarding the Uncanian Soldiers.

            “Commander, the owner of M.A.R.S. is calling.”

            “Excellent, patch him through.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{4}-

 

            As Duke looked down on the city, he noted that Springfield looked like any typical town. In the center of the metropolis, was a large cluster of buildings no higher than fifteen stories tall with smaller buildings marching down the main roads. From the plane, Duke could see the thousands of residential homes that spread out from the city area as the plane descended onto the airfield.

            Upon leaving the plane, the pair of soldiers claimed their baggage, rented a car, and left the airport. Scarlet directed Duke to the Highland Income Security Service building. At seeing the abandoned one story, brick building, the two looked around outside hoping to find some clue to the place. After a few minutes of inspecting the grounds, the pair gave up their search.

            “So what now?” Scarlet asked.

            Duke looked around the vacant parking lot there was nothing save a few broken beer bottles. “I don’t know. I was hoping to find something.” He tried to not give in to the frustration churning within him.

            An old couple dressed in simple clothes walked by. “Excuse me, sir,” Duke stopped the couple. “Sorry to bother you, but my wife and I were looking for the Highland Income Security Service. We were looking for some insurance. Did they move?” 

            The man looked at the building then back at Duke. “From what I remember, the business struggled to make money, just as most things around here these days. I can’t remember when they closed exactly, but it was a year or two ago.” The man looked to his wife who agreed with him.

            “I could use help with insurance, do they have someone like a free agent that could advise me on my best options?” Duke asked hoping they would produce a name.

            “Charles Anderson started the business six years ago, but it wasn’t very successful with so many businesses declaring bankruptcy. I heard that just before the business closed the owner disappeared with a large sum of money.”

            “Well, it sounds like the man was a crook. It’s good we didn’t get taken in by the company. Thank you,” Scarlet said with a smile.

            When the couple was out of earshot the two got back in their car and headed away from the building. “Do you think those two were informants?” Duke asked.

            “I doubt it. I mean maybe, but I wouldn’t think so,” Scarlet said. “They didn’t pry into us at all. The information they gave won’t lead us anywhere or vice versa.”

            Duke let out a breath. “I guess I’m just being paranoid.”

            “I don’t know. There is something strange going on,” Scarlet said. “Sometimes being paranoid keeps you alive.”

            “How much do you want to bet that when I have the others back at outpost look up this Charles Anderson, they won’t pull up anything?” Duke asked.

            “I wouldn’t take the bet because I am fairly certain that name is false. It sounds too much like Charlie Stevenson.”

            After making a few laps around the downtown area, and seeing the vacant and dilapidated buildings, Scarlet drove the car to the airport. If there was someone watching them, he hoped that they had ditched them along the way. Although they had two rooms reserved, the sergeant thought it was best to get out of Springfield since someone had seen their faces. He knew that if he showed his face too much and ask people too many questions, then if someone was watching, it would tip them off.

            Duke made a phone call. “O’Brian, I need you to exchange the plane tickets we have. We need to be out of here pronto.”

            “You find something?”

            “No,” Duke said with a sigh. “Just another dead end, but I can’t shake the feeling of being watched.”

            “Give me a few minutes and I’ll have your tickets changed out,” O’Brian said then hung up the phone.

            At a red light they stopped, and as they waited for the light to change, a large moving truck rolled up beside them. Duke glanced over and saw a man dressed in a black t-shirt and hat sitting at the wheel. Beside him a bald man appeared to be yelling at his smart phone. Duke smiled at the raging man. There was times when he wanted to smash his phone against the wall. 

            Adjusting his glasses, the man glanced over and glared at him. At the light turning green, the moving truck took a right while they continued to the airport.

*      *      *

            Doctor Mindbender wanted to throw the phone out the door! The commander wasn’t listening to him! The truck pulled up to a red light, and as he yelled at the commander, explaining how foolish he was, Mike felt eyes on him. Glancing over, it surprised him to see the blonde haired man he had seen from the B.A.T.s line of sight when they had abducted Michael Yo. Without a shadow of doubt he knew the man was here investigating a lead on the B.A.T.s actions. How had they figured out to come here?

            “You are finally quiet,” the commander said.

            “Change direction.” Mike gestured to the right. “Take a right when the light turns green.”

            “Why are you changing directions, Doctor?” the commander demanded.

            “Because I saw the man who the B. A. T.s encountered when we took Michael Yo,” he knew this would launch the leader of Cobra into another series of insults.  

            “I told you that someone would trace the events!  With the abductions, and now this firefight it is clear someone is investigating our moves! Now, you see why I pulled out of Uncan. To stay any longer would have risked us being discovered.”

            Perhaps this man wasn’t as big as a fool as he had thought. “Very well. I will concede your point, Commander. I was wrong.” He hated to admit that! “I will head north after we reach the airport.”

            “Excellent. I am on the road currently heading to the smuggler’s hanger. I should be on the island soon enough. Then phase two will begin.”

            Phase two meant they would begin heavy recruiting and networking other organizations to further Cobra’s agenda. “What are my orders?” How he hated saying that to this man!

            “You will have half the B.A.T.s and the Vipers you currently have along with your lab techs. I will send three of the Tele-Vipers for your tech support. I have been promised that a special gift will also await us when we reach both Scotland and the North Pole from M.A.R.S. Your orders other than seeing the factory finished, are to see our B.A.T.s reach over a thousand in number. Aside from that and what I may ask of you, you can continue your research.”

            “You want one thousand units? That will take considerable time considering how long it took us to construct one hundred.”

            “I will contact M.A.R.S. chairman to help us move forward in mass production and will use him as a consulting agent as well as other things.”

            Mike could read between the lines. “You let that Scottish fool into your inner circle?”

            “Are you jealous of the man, Doctor? See about your orders and I will concern myself with the other details.” The commander turned off the monitor, leaving him growling at his blank screen. It changed nothing with his orders. At least he would have his own lab again. Croc Master was coming along nicely from what his lab assistances were reporting.

*      *      *

            The lady at the service desk looked at her computer screen. No doubt she was wondering why they would fly all the way here and turn around and go back. Instead, she smiled and handed him the tickets. “Well sir, I hope you had a pleasant stay.”

Thanking her, he handed Scarlet her ticket, and the two headed down to the waiting area. “Duke, someone is watching you,” Scarlet said covering her glance by accidently dropping her purse and picking it up.

            Duke took out his smartphone, tapped the camera app, reversed it so he could see himself, and angled it. “Oh, it’s the guy I saw yelling into his phone at the red light,” just for the sake of it he turned off the flash and snapped a picture. It _was_ strange the way the man was watching him.

            Taking a seat by the window, he angled himself so he could see a reflection behind him. Three men were acting casual but would glance his way now and then.

_Why are they staring at me like that?_

            After a few hours of waiting, a call echoed from the intercom. From where he sat, Duke noticed the four men get up and gather their things. Rearranging himself, he saw the bald man board a ramp for a plane to Atlanta, Georgia. The way the three men followed him was as though they were an escort; just some big wig to some company.       

            “What do you suppose that was about?” Scarlet asked.

            “No idea. I saw the bald guy yelling at his phone and I laughed at him, but there was no reason for them watching me like that.” Opening his phone, Duke debated about deleting the photo, but kept it. There had been something odd about those men.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{5}-

 

            The commander observed the lighthouse as the plane descended onto the landing strip. There was nothing special about the structure. The white and black structure looked dated and not maintained.

             When the commander stepped off the plane, he noted an artificial stone outcrop hid four sets of gun cannons. These blasters protected several solar power panels that were hidden by camouflage, they were perfectly hidden from above. The panels must provide power to the outpost. He looked at the lighthouse in a new light.

              _This is a well-hidden base._

            A man dressed in a black battle suit and silver mask, waited before the door to the lighthouse. “Greetings, Commander,” the man’s accent was deep and metallic, not the usual Scottish accent. James had promised him he would be here when the commander arrived. He looked to the two Tele-Vipers, whose hands rested on their side arms, ready to be drawn.  The commander leaned in close. “Wait until we know there is actual betrayal.”

            As he turned back to the man, he thought it best to confirm what he had suspected. “Ah, Ja-”

            “If you could call me, Destro, that way no one knows who I am besides the ones that matter.

            “Well, Destro thank you for meeting me in person. We have talked for a while of the benefits of this partnership. Actions speak louder than words.”

            Destro bowed. “Of course, Commander. Come and let me show you what my engineers have been working on.” He opened the door and walked into a cramped room. “Down one floor.”

            The platform descended to a large room with six monitors and state-of-the-art controls were being installed by a work crew of Tele-Vipers. The commander’s men went over to the monitors and aided in putting the equipment together after he gave them the signal. Since he had reason to believe that this man wasn’t intending on betrayal, the commander relaxed.

            “Next floor,” Destro said. The platform descended to the next level; this room was huge with a wrought iron stair and a walkway that circled the chamber to an observational room. Two Vipers stood on duty in the station. Destro stepped out, not wanting to remain on the elevator, the commander followed him. He noticed a group of thirty-two soldiers dressed in black battle suits with silver breathing apparatus’ each had red face guards.

            “Allow me to introduce you to the Sub-Vipers. They pilot the small, one-man submarine fighters.” Destro led him to the water’s edge, showing thirty two, one-man submarines that were painted black with a red hooded cobra on the side.

            The man stood taller. “My family has owned this island since their early days of being arms dealers. Since my great-grandfather made our smuggling arms into a legitimate business, these caves have been vacant. I own these lands, and you need not concern yourself of being discovered here. No one outside my family knows of this island. My ancestors made sure it remained uncharted.”

            “That makes matters very convenient, Destro. What else about the defenses to this outpost?” 

            They walked back to the elevator, “There are missile and torpedoes silos. As this outpost stands now, you could stand on your own against a small fleet. I will leave my engineers, Techno-Vipers, to aid with any other add-ons that you need. Aside from the Sub-Vipers you have two units of Vipers, and a squad of Tele-Vipers.”

            “I will bring more men soon.”

            “How many?”

            “Seventy-seven,” the commander said. He didn’t want Destro to know that save the hundred B.A.T.s that was the entire strength of Cobra.

            “I don’t think this base has enough room for so many,” Destro said.

            “Then we must add on. You are well on your way in proving your value, Destro.”

            “I’m glad to hear you say that, Commander.” Destro thought for a moment. “Before I leave, I will make sure I will have the Techno-Vipers make plans for another barracks.”

            “I suppose you will be on your way to oversee the B.A.T. factory? My scientist will be there soon.”

            “No, my assistant, Baroness is a trusted ally and is taking care of things for me there. You have my word she will handle everything. My men are now your men. I will protect both our interests with M.A.R.S. while supplying Cobra with state-of-the-art technology. You have made the right choice coming to me, Commander.”

            “Excellent, you have proven your value, Destro.”

            “If you care, I will show you the rest of your new outpost.”

*      *      *

            After being in the air so many hours, Duke could hardly believe the relief when he was back on ground. Commercial flying was far different from military flying! Back on the outpost, he found O’Brian dressed in his backwards ball cap, camouflage, and off-white shirt, waiting in the mess hall. Scarlet had called him when they had touched down.

            “So, what all have you found?” Duke asked O’Brian.

            O’Brian glanced around and handed over a file that wasn’t as thick as Duke hoped it would be. “I found a small list of men who have worked with robotics. There are a few businesses that have a division for robotics, but nothing as advanced as what we’ve seen, or at least nothing they’ve gone public about.”

            Duke opened the file and flipped through the pages. It surprised him to see a familiar face on a deceased bio, “I have seen this guy.” He said as he slid his phone open and went to his picture galley.

            “It says here that he has been dead for six years,” O’Brian trailed off, when Duke showed him the picture.

            “That man could pass for a twin if it isn’t the same person,” Scarlet said.

            “See about scanning and learning how much of a match they are. It would be a big help to know if this is the man we’re looking for or someone who looks like him.”

            O’Brian took the phone and the picture. “I’ll have this ready by tomorrow. Just enjoy your last few days before we are back on missions.” The man said as he walked out of the door.

            “This is our missing piece,” Scarlet said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

            “I agree. If that is our guy then we lost our chance at catching him right then!”

            “Well, let’s see what O’Brian pulls up. It may in fact be two different guys. I’ve seen my share of people you thought were the same person only to be wrong.”

            He looked at her, “True enough.”

            “Well, I need to see about my orders now I’m back.” She left him to ponder the events of the last few days.

*      *      *

            Doctor Mindbender watched as the dark haired woman with glasses, stepped out of the elevator. “Greetings Doctor, I am the Baroness.” He couldn’t place her accent. She was an exquisite creature even if she wore a large dark winter jacket that covered most of her figure. What he could see of her body was covered in black leather that seemed to fit more like a second skin.

            “How goes the B.A.T. factory? The Commander wanted me here to help guide the process.”

            She said nothing, but gestured with her fingers and stalked back into the elevator. The three Vipers, dressed in the typical blue battle suit, black flak jacket, and boots followed least they be left in the freezing cold.

            The elevator descended into a large hanger bay. It was warmer as they descended into the ice. He glimpsed ten large, black fighter jets before the elevator passed to the next floor. Was this entire mountain a hidden outpost? If so, then that would make this outpost a rival to the one they had left in Uncan and it wasn’t even finished!

            The elevator stopped, and the group stepped onto the floor. In a small hall, three dozen men dressed in thick white battle suits and furs sat around a long table, talking and eating. At seeing who had stepped off the elevator, the men stood and snapped to attention.

            “These soldiers are Snow-Serpents. Highly trained men who will be stationed here to help aid you in patrols. They have special goggles, and masks that preserve heat and protect vision from snow glare.” She regarded the soldiers before her, “This man is your commanding officer; you will follow his orders as you would mine.”

            Doctor Mindbender smiled with that development. “Will they pilot those planes above us?” They stopped at a large glass floor that showed the progress of the factory. Looking into the darkness, he could see several thousand lights that illuminated the structure so he could see what was being built. The base would be huge when it was completed!

            “No. A special crew of Strato-Vipers will fly those planes. This was a safe place to store them until the pilots arrive.” The Baroness gestured to the underwater construct. “Now, as you see the living quarters, factory, and labs are almost complete. We have another hanger where the pieces are assembled then lowered through the water and placed, bolted, and welded on by the robots you built. Airlocks then drain the water and then we make sure the addition is properly pressurized and heated. When completed the outpost will be fully self-sustaining with the most state-of-the-art equipment M.A.R.S. can make.”

            “When will it be possible to assemble B.A.T.s? I have to begin constructing them as soon as possible.”

            “Another two weeks if there are no setbacks.”

            He nodded. “Good, because the Commander has plans soon regarding those troopers.”

            The Baroness raised an eyebrow. “Plans already?”

            “Yes, and I can’t give him any delays!”

            The Baroness studied the construction. “With the added B.A.T.s we can have another group that can weld the main pieces together. We might even be finished sooner than I spoke.”

            Doctor Mindbender clasped his hands behind his back. “That is exactly what I wanted to hear, Baroness. I see that perhaps this will be a beneficial partnership for us all.” He walked through the other tunnel and found the B.A.T.s working diligently. The Tele-Vipers were at the computer going over blueprints and giving commands to the troopers. Two other men in purple layered armor spoke with them going over finer points of architecture.

            It would do well for production to start sooner than he had told the commander. Perhaps he could secret some B.A.T.s away and have them construct his own secret lab. He had finalized his own plans and wanted to see them come to fruition. Soon, there would be a different face leading Cobra.

-{6}-

 

            Major Hawk’s office was in an unusual state of disarray. Scattered here and there were files of various men and women of different branches of military service. Ignoring what it could mean, Duke focused on the stern, dark haired man before him.

            “What all have you found during your time off?”

            Duke sat the file down on the major’s desk. “First, I think we have only touched the tip of the iceberg. We discovered that a little over a year ago, a gang blew up a warehouse in Springfield. The investigation details are sketchy, perhaps tampered with. For reasons unknown the investigation seems to have stalled. A Charlie Stevenson, someone who doesn’t exist according to the social security services but was reported deceased, owned the warehouse.

            “An insurance company collected the money then skipped town. The owner of that company was a Charles Anderson. Anderson also doesn’t exist according to social security services. Just like Charlie, we can find no images of him.” Duke offered Hawk the piece of paper.

            “That isn’t all,” Duke said as he flipped through the file and produced the picture he was looking for. “This is Doctor Mike Bender, who has been dead for six years, yet I saw him alive four days ago and have a picture to prove it. An interesting fact is that shortly after Bender died, his dental practice mysteriously burned down. Do you want to guess who it was that collected the insurance money?”

            “The same company that collected for the deceased Charlie Stevenson?”

            Duke nodded. “Aside from Bender’s dental practice and degrees he also had a master’s degree in engineering with a focus in robotics.”

            “Which would explain why he would abduct other specialists in the cell phone communications. So he took the funding and created those robots you and Dalton were confronted with,” the major said, leaning back in his chair, thinking it all over.

            “This will help in my presentation to the higher ups. I wish I could go with you on the next mission you have waiting for you, but it won’t be possible.”

            He had hoped that he would’ve been given more time to investigate all this information he had found, but duty couldn’t wait. It was either get back to work or face a court martial. “What is the mission?”

            “The newly established Uncan government happened on a discovery they didn’t know how to handle, so their officials contacted ours who contacted the big dogs and they want us to send out a group to head up the investigation. I am sending your group.” 

            Another strange assignment? Duke nodded. “I will do as I am ordered, but I would like more free time so I can look into Dalton’s killers again. There is a lot more going on there I believe.”

            “I will see what I can do. You’re dismissed, gear up and make ready to leave. Just for it to set your mind at ease, I’ll have Scarlet look into any militant organizations or retired military that live in the Springfield area. When you get back, we’ll have a list of leads.”

            “Thank you, sir!” With a salute, Duke went to his house, geared up, and met his unit at the chopper. After they boarded, the vehicle took to the air. It took six hours to reach Uncan. After they landed and drove to the coordinates of this base, a platoon of the Uncanian military met Duke’s unit. The natives showed Flint and his group to one bunker while Duke took the rest of the unit to the other.

            At first, the bunker seemed simple enough nothing different from any other that Duke had seen, until he came to the tunnel that led to a large hanger bay. After a few minutes of looking around the large room, Flint’s group met up with them. Two different bunkers were connected with a storage room between them.

            “I saw where they found the body of Rodríguez Deonta, the former chairman of International Relations,” Flint said.

            Duke looked to the Uncan platoon leader, “What can you tell me of him?”

            The man shrugged. “He was a distant man. The last few years since the President was assassinated he was against having help from any outsiders. He said we needed to prove our strength by solving our own problems.”

            “When was your President killed?” Flint asked.

            “About four years ago in the beginning of the New Year.”

              Something about that didn’t sit well with Duke. Was that shortly before or after Charlie Stevenson died? He had to focus on the mission at hand. 

            “What is the matter, Duke?” Brown asked.

            “I am not sure. Something about all of this isn’t sitting well.” He looked around the area again. There was enough room in this hanger to store several tanks and aircraft. “Was this always a part of your outpost?”

            “The Government told me not to answer questions like that, but I will say from being stationed at this outpost just six years ago, these two bunkers weren’t connected. There has been no Uncanian military presence here for at least four years, almost five; at least any of our forces. We were stationed in the capital city after the assassination.”

            Duke couldn’t believe what he had heard. “Why wasn’t there surveillance of these bunkers? It seems foolish to leave a place like this open for militant sitters.”

            “The civil war was hard on our country. It took every soldier to hold the capital when the drug cartels tried to take over. We will still fight them for many years to come. It was either abandon our post here or abandon the capital.”

            “I wonder if the cartels had anything to do with this outpost,” Flint said.

            Something in Duke’s gut told him otherwise. It wasn’t drug cartels, but someone far more dangerous. This enemy was far more organized and well-funded to be drug cartels. A place like this would have labs in it cooking the illegal substances. “O’Brian, run a few tests and see what you come up with.”

            “On it.”

            “Whoever they were they killed a half-dozen men who were coming here early to get the base back into shape. We found their bodies, and a destroyed jeep. The car looked like a missile or something hit it.”

            “No not drug cartels,” Flint said.

            Duke agreed with his second in command, but who could have done it?

*     *     *

            Cobra Commander. How he liked the sound of that! Yes, he was a commander and in this new outpost he felt invincible. Soon, the recruits from the Dreadnoks would arrive at this location. Two hundred men added to his cause. Zartan had asked to keep ten of his most skilled men as his own personal unit. How could the commander refuse such a request after gaining two hundred men! Only in Zartan’s unit would the Dreadnoks still exist. They would be used in certain circumstances in the U.S. that required his skill set. But before going back Cobra Commander had given Zartan the job of securing the allegiance of the Arashikage. A group of the legendary assassin ninja.

            “Commander, the major is awaiting you,” the Tele-Viper said over his shoulder.

            With the major’s forces, Cobra would reach five hundred members! Keeping that in mind, the commander gestured to the technician. With a few taps of the keyboard, a man with an eye patch and mustache appeared on the monitor.

            “Commander, you seem to do well for yourself these days.” The man studied the commander’s throne.

            “I’m giving you one last chance to join me, Major. Do you accept my terms of joining Cobra?”

            “So, you finally have a name for your gang now?” The man laughed.

            Cobra Commander gestured to the Tele-Viper. “What you’re seeing is footage from a factory that is constructing my battle android troopers. Now, what you’re seeing is my state-of-the-art air and water craft. You should also see some of my newer recruits being trained under the supervision of skilled ex-military. Cobra has moved well beyond the gang you once accused us of being, Major.”    

            The man was silent. “What do I gain if I join... Cobra?”

            He had the man where he wanted him! “If you join my forces, I will give you the rank of commanding general of attacking forces. You will be a subordinate to me and follow _my_ orders, but aside from that and a few others that will be equal subordinates, you will be the highest ranking officer on the field.”

            The man considered for a time. “Very well. My men and I are at your disposal.”

            “Splendid! I will have the coordinates sent to you at once. Make yourself and your men ready as soon as you receive them.” 

            “I look forward to being a part of your organization... Commander.”

            “As I with you, Major Bludd,” the monitor shut off, leaving Cobra Commander to ponder this new development. With the Major’s forces, the Dreadnoks, and the forces Destro had given him, he nearly had a whole battalion!

            Cobra Commander contacted the Techno-Vipers that Destro had left him. It was strange seeing the purple and black helmets they wore. “Have you figured out how to generate enough power to have a B.A.T. factory at this location?” The man was a skilled engineer and knew the possibilities to this location.

            “If we created an artificial cannel and dam the water then we could generate a form of hydrothermal power.” The man spouted ideas faster than what the commander thought possible.

            “How long will it be before that development is underway?”

            “If you want the hanger and barracks completed first along with expanding the training grounds, it will be four or five years.”

            “Very well,” he almost turned off the monitor, but thought of something. “If I got more B.A.T. units at least fifty to one hundred, could they then be used to construct this cannel and dam?”

            The Techno-Viper thought it over. “Then I would say two years, perhaps less if you continued to glean B.A.T. units as they are produced.”

            “I will see what I can come up with.” Now he turned off the monitor. The biggest issue was transporting large numbers of units from the northern location to here. He would need to hire fishing boats and have units available to change hands. The Night Ravens could carry four large transporting crates but as of now Cobra didn’t have a way of refueling a plane while it was in the air, which meant they had to land and the risk of being seen was too great.

            The most likely answer was to use boats. Perhaps he could use the small subs to escort the fishing ships back and forth. However, there was still a risk involved. At least with using boats, the vessels could be spotted and followed. Planes were less likely to do so, and if flown high enough could be invisible to the naked eyes and avoid contact.

            He turned to the Tele-viper. “Call Destro, I have an idea and I will need his help to see it come to fruition.”

            “What is it Commander,” Destro asked with a bit of irritation in his voice his mask couldn’t hide.

            “I need another favor. I will need several fishing ships to move between your family lands and the North Pole factory.”

            “You would risk Cobra being seen?” Destro asked.

            “If we had submarines that were big enough they could transport them,” the commander said.

            “We have none… yet, but I will work on getting one.” Destro nodded. “It will take time, but I will see what I can do, Commander.”

            “For now we will use boats to transport them. I am sure you know the proper loop holes that can be exploited.”

            “Of course, Commander,” Destro said.

            “Excellent.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{7}-

 

            Duke studied the photos and all the information in front of him again for the sixth time this morning. Sipping on his coffee that had lost its warmth long ago, he picked up the notepad. “First, Doctor Bender fakes his own death, and his practice burns down. The Highland Income Security Service collect the money, an estimated quarter million dollars.”

            Picking up the next page, Duke continued. “Second, Charlie Stevenson who owns his own body shop business and car dealership is murdered. Again, the H.I.S.S. pick up the cash from both businesses an estimated combined worth of at least three hundred thousand dollars not including all the cars from the dealership. Factored with that in mind another ninety thousand is added to the pot. The total cash value is six hundred and forty thousand dollars.”

            Scarlet picked up from there. “Six months after Charlie Stevenson is murdered the president of Uncan is assassinated, along with other key officials. These acts leave the country in shambles and a large percentage of drug cartels come out with attempts to seize power; thus forcing their government to call in as much of the military as possible. By doing this, it leaves many bunkers and key military outposts unmanned.”

            “The International Relations minister is tied up with this group, furthers the chaos, if low key,” Duke said. “He ends up murdered as the group pulls out when the country reestablishes control of their lands.” Duke wasn’t sure if the things that happened in Springfield and Uncan were related, but the others couldn’t help but see a possible connection. 

            “Before that happens, however, another building blows up by supposed gang members and H.I.S.S. collects the funds and splits with the money leaving nothing behind but an empty building. This then adds another hundred thousand dollars to the cash pot,” O’Brian said.

            “Gang members then abduct people who have made innovations in robotics. Robotics was also what Doctor Bender majored in when he was in college. Our unit was called in to conduct a sting hoping to get these ‘gang’ members, but are confronted with what appeared to be robots that could withstand automatic fire,” Scarlet tapped a fuzzy camera image that had been cleaned up.

            “Duke and Scarlet then go on a mission to see Springfield, and while there indirectly discovered Doctor Bender alive and well. The doctor then gets on a plane to Atlanta, Georgia, but the cameras don’t show him arriving.” Brown looked to Red, who nodded that he followed what the man was saying.

            “In other words,” Duke said looking at his unit. “We have a very dangerous enemy who is well organized, and not afraid to get dirty.”

            “Also, despite the fact that we have discovered a tattered trial, they have been moving for years and only just now discovered. Yet, they have disappeared again, and we have no idea where their location is, the numbers of the group, or how they are getting funds,” Scarlet said.

            “Are we missing anything we have discovered?” Duke asked. No one spoke.

            “What of the last engineer who was abducted,” O’Brian looked at the file. “This Michael Yo? Has there been any developments with him?”

            “Nothing, and the others that were taken. The last man on the list is a man named Danny Jones. He hasn’t been bothered although the man is a mess of paranoia,” Scarlet said.

            “They don’t need him now that those robots are completed,” O’Brian tapped the fuzzy image. “I think you’re right about the last abduction being a test, Duke.”

            The others nodded their agreement. “Well, that is fine, but that doesn’t bring us any closer to answering the questions that we need to answer.”

            “The hanger bay was very large,” O’Brian said as he flipped to the pictures of the hanger. “Perhaps they are being supplied by an arms dealer. If we could subpoena lists from weapon manufactures, we might find something.”

            Duke shook his head. “Good luck trying to get that order to go through. There are many arms dealers that have lists of countries that would like that list to remain hidden no matter the cost. The subpoena wouldn’t get off the ground.”

            “Besides the assassination of the Uncan president, all the other acts of this group were to either generate or collect funds. Perhaps, the country’s instability was a payout too. It appears this group changes tactics quickly,” Scarlet said.

            “Also, this group is mobile and meticulous. Not one clue was left in those bunkers. I had testing done on the air quality, and the air was perfectly balanced with no contaminates at all. Which means, they had a top of the line air filtration system on at all times keeping any bugs out of their air,” O’Brian said.

            “These guys aren’t playing around,” Red said.

            “No, and they must be planning something big. Bigger than what we can handle.” Duke said.

            “And that is why, as of now, your being pulled from your respective assignments,” the major said entering Duke’s home office.

            Everyone stood at attention. “What do you mean, sir?” Duke asked.

            “The higher ups have tasked me with discovering and stopping this organization by any means. I have selected key soldiers and formed a special unit that will deal with this new threat. There is limited funding for now, but we’ll have everything we need to track these guys down and put them to bed. Consider yourselves the founding members of the G.I. Joes. Gather your gear, you’re changing location.”

            An hour later, they had their things gathered and were boarding a chopper. Within half a day, they reached an old military outpost that was abandoned in the late sixties. Duke noted three other helicopters and seventy men and women waiting as his chopper landed. Stepping out of the helicopter, the group joined the others. Duke knew well-disciplined soldiers when he saw them and these were the cream of the crop.

            Major Hawk stepped forward. “Our orders are to see this military outpost refitted and everyone ready for action. This is your new home when you’re on duty. Consider this outfit your new family.” The major gestured for Duke to step forward.

            “This is Duke. He is my second in command. Beach Head, Roadblock, and Flint you will be the field officers. In time I want you to select corporals for your units. Are there any questions?”

            “Why are we here? This will take time and funds to refit,” a lady with curly blonde hair said as she looked around.

            “I know this will take time to get up to where it needs to be, Cover Girl. There are two reasons I picked this place. First, it is not on any map nor has it ever been. Second, it is in the middle of nowhere so we need not worry with passersby.”

            Another man stepped forward. “You make it sound like this is black ops, Major. If that is the case why has the officials thought this a good idea? I don’t see those at the oval office willing to invest money into a flop on military outposts.”

            “You are correct, Beach Head, but this goes beyond black ops, or perhaps a different branch. There is much to be said, but for the sake of time and the fact we have work to do today we’ll defer. There will be a briefing in o eight hundred. Now, you’re all dismissed to see about cleaning up the outpost.”

            Duke watched as the group dispersed, picking up duffle bags and backpacks. “Are you sure I am the man for this job?” He had waited until the last soldier was out of earshot.

            “You are a skilled soldier, and a good leader. We may butt heads from time to time, but I need that as a sounding board. I know you won’t let things like ego or rank prevent you from being an effective officer.”

            “Thank you, Major. What have we uncovered regarding the military units in Springfield?”

            The major was quiet for a time. “Nothing as of now. I also had the officials look into the G.I. widow benefits program to see if there was any record of any deposits in Springfield, but that produced no leads.”

            “These guys are good and have thought of everything.” It frustrated him to have to admit that.

            “I have another way I am looking into. Now you’re considered above a battlefield officer I’ll let you in on something. There are still hard files high-ranking officers can access.”

            This was news. “So the digital files are just a front?”

            The major shook his head. “No, they are legitimate. The hard files are a backup if someone compromises the digital copies. It is also a way of showing someone is tampering with the records. Which as of now is still a possibility, but if I look into the hard files and find nothing then it is possible that there aren’t any soldiers in Springfield, as unlikely as that is.”

            “Or there is someone in the higher ranks that is in league with this organization.” Duke pointed out.

            The major conceded that point with a nod. “If that is the case then that will be a whole different issue.”

            “Would you be shocked if I was thinking someone in our government was involved? They know the system too well.”

            “Well, they had their hands on an Uncan official so I wouldn’t put it past them to have a hand on ours, but maybe the men of this organization are former military and could give solid advice on how to counter our measures,” Hawk said.

            “That could be true, I suppose,” Duke started for the outpost. He had things to unpack. “If you uncover anything, let me know as quickly as possible, sir.” 

            “I’ll do just that, Duke,” the two men saluted then went about their tasks for the day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{8}-

 

            With a broom, Duke swept up a large pile of dust and dirt in the new communication room. Three old desks now held state-of-the-art M.A.R.S. tech. This was Dial Tones’, Scarlet’s, Mainframe’s, and O’Brian’s new home. This outpost was shaping up if only a little at a time. Between the surveillance tech, sentry weapons, and communication systems, their funds had decreased drastically. They would have to rely upon borrowed or outdated military vehicles. That was just the deck of cards they had been dealt.

            As he continued to clean the room, Duke was wondering if the major had found anything. Cleaning the outpost was important that was certain, but tracking down the leads were the priority.

            “Duke, Major Hawk on the secured line one,” Dial Tone said.

            “This is Duke,” he said picking up the old phone that had been incorporated into the setup.

            “Duke, I am arriving in thirty minutes. I found what we’ve been looking for.”

            “I’ll await your clearance code.” He hung up the phone and walked over to the alarm button. It was unlikely that this would be anyone but the major, but it was better to be cautious in things like this.

            “The code that the major entered is correct, Duke,” Mainframe said from his desk.

            “Have the gunners stand down.” Duke ordered. A phone rang nearby, Duke walked over and picked it up. “Yes, soldier, I know we have visitors. Two helicopters? All right have eyes on them, but know that they gave proper clearance.”

            Duke walked into the old barracks that was serving as their operations room. Two soldiers were installing soundproof material on the ceiling and walls. Briefly, Duke viewed the huge map of America.

            What had the major discovered? Was there more to Springfield? Duke could barely keep himself from running out the door. Going up to the next floor up, he saw the mess hall filled with soldiers eating. Beach Head and a few others played a game of pool. With a gesture, Beach Head, Roadblock, and Flint followed. “Major Hawk has uncovered something.”   

            The men followed him out as the two choppers landed. Six other men jumped out of the helicopter with a man dressed in camouflage following. The man was in his early sixties at least.

            The major held out his hand. “Duke, Beach Head, Flint, and Roadblock, let me introduce you to General Lawrence Flagg. He is our highest ranking officer, and the one who has assigned us with finding this group.”

            With crisp salutes, the four men acknowledged the man’s rank. “At ease soldiers, I am just here to see what sort of progress your men have made on my old outpost.”

            “Your outpost?”

            “I enlisted at eighteen and in seventy-nine my unit was one of the last who over saw this outpost. Have you found the secret rooms?”

            “Yes, they are our barracks for now,” Duke said.

            That brought a smile to the man’s face. “Good, I am glad you aren’t wasting any room of this post. If I have my way, you will have enough funds to double your ranks, add to your equipment, and outpost.”

            “But,” Beach Head started.

            “Unfortunately, some people I answer to don’t feel the same. I hate to bring bad news, but if your unit doesn’t produce a significant threat, then they’ll pull your funds and reassign you back to your previous units. I’ve pulled strings to get those files, but that still doesn’t prove the case for the higher ups. Work hard and uncover what we both know is there. I am counting on you all to see this threat neutralized.”

            “We will do our best, sir,” Duke answered back, taking the large file from the general.

            “Major,” the General returned Hawk’s salute then got back on board his helicopter. The chopper took to the air.

            “I will stall for more time. Do your best to find this group as quickly as possible,” The major got back into the other helicopter and it too took to the air.

            “I figured it was something like that,” Beach Head said. “The bureaucrats wouldn’t see a threat until a grenade is thrown into their office and even then they’ll debate whether it’s a grenade or not.”

            Duke couldn’t suppress the chuckle. “Let’s see what we can unlock with this information.” The four went down to the communication room and Mainframe set to work.

            “It looks like these men are all deceased. It doesn’t say they are married, but addresses are given for Springfield.”

            “Sounds like a squad needs to look into these places,” Beach Head noted as he flipped through the file.

            “Flint, pick three soldiers for your unit. I’m sending you to Springfield to check things out. Only recon, no action. Got it?”

            “All right, Duke.” Flint said and then went up the elevator.

            “You think four soldiers will be enough if they run across more of those robots you were telling us about?” Beach Head asked as he scratched his brown hair then replaced his green hat.

            “Flint and I have watched each other’s backs more times than I can remember. I know and trust his judgment.”

*      *      *

            Flint drove a military jeep with Lady Jaye sitting beside him. The two soldiers were dressed in formal attire. Flint had to focus on driving instead of looking at Jaye. Her brunet hair was chopped short, exposing a peak of her neck. The new sergeant found her beautiful and distracting. A few times he had caught her glancing at him—was she interested in him as he was with her? He needed to focus on the task at hand! He tried to not let her distract him, but with her so close…

            Dusty followed in a simple car while Breaker stayed in the hotel room monitoring them through the hidden cameras. Of the nineteen families that the file produced, they had selected five to visit hoping to discover a lead. After phone calls had set meetings in place, these meetings made Flint feel exposed.

            “Do you think this will produce anything?” Dusty asked through the com-link.

            “In looking up this information we’ve already discovered something,” Flint said. “Our records stated that every one of those men weren’t married, but after looking up the addresses online and getting phone numbers, we discover many were. So now, all we can do is try to see what else we can learn, Dusty.”

            Flint pulled into the driveway to a modest house. It was a two story dwelling made with a brick base and cream colored siding. A small open garage had a mini-van parked in it. Getting out of the car, he and Jaye walked up to the door. It opened before they had the chance to knock.

            A fair skinned woman with auburn hair in a bun answered. She looked in her late thirties. “Hello.”

            “Michelle Nan?”

            The woman nodded. “Please, come in. I had my children go to a neighbors’ house so we can talk.”

            Flint removed his beret as he took a seat close to Jaye. “I’m Flint Eastwood and this is Linda Jaye. Thank you again for letting us meet with you.”

            Michelle smiled. “Would the two of you like anything to drink? Perhaps some tea or coffee?”

            “No, thank you,” the two soldiers said as one. He almost shared a look with Jaye, but refrained.

            “Okay,” the lady sat in a chair close by. “What sort of questions can I help with?”

            “We’re doing a survey to see if you’re happy with the way your widow income has been handled. If for whatever reason you can’t continue this interview because it’s hard to talk about, we understand.”

            “Oh, thank you I appreciate that,” she thought it over. “Well... yes, I suppose so. I get my money transferred to my account on the third of every month unless the third falls on a weekend then it is the following Monday.”

            Jaye took out the note paid. “Very good, we have had complaints it didn’t happen on the first, but you don’t have a problem with the third?”

            Flint jotted down notes of his own. _Whoever pays these widows has a system in place to pay the widows._

            “It is fine, at least for me. I can’t speak for the others. Edna seems to want it split up as four different checks that way less taxes are taken out.”

_Interesting. Whoever is paying these widows is making this farce appear legal._

            “What about the amount? Do you believe it is enough to cover your bills?” Flint asked.

            The lady nodded her head. “I get one thousand five hundred dollars a month not including what I make from work, five hundred dollars for each of Nick’s dependents. Myself included as long as I remain a widow.”

            That was an interesting bit of news. “How does that make you feel?” Flint asked. “I have had a few ladies wish it could continue even after they are remarried.”

            The lady looked at Flint. “Well, I am not out looking for another husband or anything. I suppose it is only fair it only be for my children if I was to remarry.”

            “Do you mind if I ask another question?” Lady Jaye asked.

            “Sure, no problem,” despite her saying that Flint noted tears developing.

            “The United States Military has several accounts we pay widows with. So that our records are correct we wanted to ask: what account do you receive the funds from?”

            “Hold on a second, I think I have a bank statement in my drawer.” The lady stood and went over to a nearby cabinet. Taking out a folded piece of paper, she looked it over. “Ah, I am not sure I can give you the information from my account… wait… I think I got a letter from someone,” she dug through the drawer again, and produced another piece of paper. “Yes, I kept it. I had received an apology letter a few months ago. They were late in sending out the funds. The name of the account holder is Homeland Income and Social Services.”

            “Ah, it’s good I asked that question. Our records said you were being paid under a different account.” Jaye said as she wrote the information down.

            Flint thought of another question. “Do you feel like our counseling services have been effective with you and your children?”

            “Well, for the first little while I was surprised they offered nothing, but then Megan held meetings with us and helped us through the difficulties. She has become one of my closest friends.”

            “I apologize about our failure in providing services to your family,” Flint said as he wrote Megan’s name.

            “If you do not mind, who is this Megan?” Jaye asked.

            “Oh, I’m sorry. Megan was the fiancée to Alfred Donald. She and I get together for coffee during the week when she can. She made herself available any time we have need of her.”

            “That’s good you have someone to speak with. Is there a way we could meet up with her?”

            “I believe Megan said something about needing to go visit her father. She said she’d try to be back as quickly as she could. It sounded like her father isn’t doing well.”

            “We understand. Could you tell her about us and that we wanted to meet with her soon?”

            “Oh, I mentioned you to her already, and that she should meet with you. I was thinking a professional counselor would help her out too.”

            Keeping his demeanor calm, Flint smiled.  “Well, when she returns could you have her contact us?” Flint pulled out the printout cards he had made before they had left. “Sorry, I ran out of my official cards and printed these until I get my order in the mail.” They got up to leave.

            “We will make sure we have an official counselor meet with you regarding your loss,” Lady Jaye said with a smile as she shook the lady’s hand.

            “Did you get all that information, Breaker?” Flint asked when they were in the jeep.

            “I did, and pictures of all you wrote. I am sending the info to Duke. Maybe next time see if you can get an account number so we can access their account and see who this Homeland Income Social Services is.”

            “Will do,” Flint said as he buckled his seat belt.

*      *      *

            Duke looked over the information that Flint had gathered. He had ordered them to pull out and return to the outpost as quickly as possible now they had what they needed.  As he entered the communication room, the officer took in the empty energy drinks, various snack wrappers, and the man’s hat on the desk and his brown hair in disarray. “What have you found, Mainframe?” 

            “Wha...oh, sorry Duke,” he rubbed his eyes. “I have a problem with zoning out.”

            “It’s because of your lack of sleep. You need rest, Blaine. Tell me what you’ve been trying to discover and then second shift is coming in.”

            “Well, overall I don’t think I found anything that will lead us to them, yet. What I have found with gaining access to the account of Peggy Clur, is that Homeland Income Social Services is a false front. Going through them I found ten false accounts and at the end of it is a global account belonging to a Chuck Harrison. The account was started in the U.S. but there have been several deposits that were traced back to Uncan. These deposits were by Rodríguez Deonta, our friend who was found murdered back at the abandoned bunker.”

            “Well, that at least links the events with the assassination to this group. What did you say the name of that false company was again?”

            “Homeland Income and Social Services.”

            “That’s strange,” Duke went to the board and wrote the name underneath Highland Income Security Service. Both had an acronym of H.I.S.S. “Do you think they are making a statement with this?”

            “It’s odd isn’t it?” Scarlet said with her arms folded. “I’m not sure if that’s a gimmick or some joke.”

            Duke studied the papers for a few minutes. Scarlet went to wake Mainframe up while O’Brian went over to Duke. “I wonder if this will convince the bureaucrats that there is a threat now.”

            “A dead International Representative and ties to an ally president being assassinated, maybe, but don’t hold your breath. What might tip the scale is the fact this group was started in the U.S.,” Duke said.

            “So what do we do now? If they give us an extension on time, we still don’t have a direction to go, only where they’ve been,” Scarlet said after she had shooed Mainframe out the door.

            “Send Low-light, Sci-fi, and Tripwire to Springfield. Have them watch for this Megan. If she shows back up, I want them to get her. I also want them to keep tabs on those widows. Maybe something else will spring up from Springfield,” Duke said.

            “Got it. Some low key surveillance. I’m sure Low-light will like that,” Scarlet said.

            “It is what it is,” Duke said. “All we can do is wait and see what we can uncover.” O’Brian said.

*      *      *

            Doctor Mindbender walked down the steel grate steps. Behind him his Vipers followed. There was no need to have the security but there wasn’t anything else these men could do while here.

            Stopping at a vacant work station, Mike observed four of his own lab techs working on one of the robotic arms that assembled the B.A.T. units. Behind them two Techno-Vipers finished up their maintenance on another extension.

            Mike walked over to the purple garbed engineers. “Is it fixed?” The building unit had shorted out just the other day, knocking an unfinished trooper into the next one and like a domino effect the troopers had tumbled off the line until a worker had seen it and stopped the other units from falling. Unfortunately, twenty B.A.T.s had to be recycled, and a robotic assembly arm replaced. It had taken a day to fix.

            The tech nodded. “It is. The lab techs are taking care of the last few details, but the arms should be fully functional.”

            The two-week head start he had for months was gone, but Cobra Commander wouldn’t have to know about that. “Good. What protocols have you put in place to ensure that this doesn’t happen again?”

            The Techno-Viper went into detail about the robotic systems checks and balances. Doctor Mindbender didn’t care about the details as long as it was fixed, but he couldn’t let the techs know that. “Very good,” Mike said when the man was finished. “I will make sure on our end that there is always someone presiding over the construction. Even if that includes myself.”

            _If I observe the line, then that will give me a chance to work on finishing them up and setting aside some for my personal projects._

            When the workers finished, they stood clear, and Doctor Mindbender turned on the assembly. The line started up, putting parts together. The assembly welded pieces together as the line continued. Within a twenty-four-hour period, ten B.A.T.s could be finished. After construction of a hull was finished, there were days’ worth of programing and downloading content to ensure the unit preformed its commands flawlessly. The factory could churn out hulls faster than they could be programmed, causing a pile up in the storage area which he exploited from time to time.

            “Should we notify Cobra Commander we are back up and running?” The Techno-Viper asked.

            “Yes… I will take care of it myself,” Mike lied.     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{9}-

 

            Duke, with his rifle in hand, crouched behind a mound of rock. His unit consisted of five others. “Everyone ready?” The leader of the Joes asked in a whisper. He got nods, and they moved forward. They slipped by the automated guns. They had turned the motion sensor off to simulate an EMP that had hit the base. In the sixth months since they found the information about the widows and benefit payments, the G.I. Joes had done nothing but test exercises.   


 With short controlled bursts they hit the two patrolmen. With a hand signal, Duke sent two men forward. The two men slipped inside, after a few minutes of waiting, one came back out and gave the all clear signal.

            As they entered the mess hall, Duke lightly tapped his foot twice, halting the group. Had he heard something? Suddenly, the lights flipped on and they hit his group from three different directions. Paint splattered him in the back. They had hit him!

            “Your unit is down, Duke,” the green balaclava that Beach Head wore when he was in battle hid his smug face.

            “I think it is safe to say, our HQ is as good as it will get at least until we have more funds,” Flint said. Lady Jaye followed him. It seemed to Duke that those two were becoming an item. Perhaps he could reassign her to a different position so she wouldn’t see action. A soldier could make mistakes when he was focused on someone he cared for.

            Duke took off the plastic vest. Together the active members of the exercise put their things up in the storage room and then took the elevator down to the operations room. No doubt the others would’ve seen the results from the cameras. Sure enough everyone whooped and cheered Beach Head and his group.

            Duke clapped a few men on the back. They had been influential in picking the placement of the cameras. He was confident in the security that had been added to base camp. Going into the communication room, he found Dial Tone, O’Brian, Scarlet, and Mainframe at the monitors.

            “Anything yet,” he had been hoping that they would have been able to find something by now.

            “No, Duke,” each of them was as exasperated as he. Major Hawk was petitioning that the Joes be allowed to continue the search. As the way things stood now if something didn’t change the Joes would be disbanded. Even with everything they had found all those months ago, the officials had only given them a year’s extension. If they did not find these snakes, as they had called them, the higher ups would disperse the Joes.

            Duke didn’t care about his promotion, what he cared about was the enemy was still out there, lurking beneath the surface. There was no way to know what they would do next. He couldn’t understand what they were doing all this time. Most militant groups didn’t go into hiding like this unless something had happened to the leader or internal conflict. This group seemed content to lurk in the shadows and not proclaim their acts as was the custom of other groups.

            Duke went over to the large board as he did every night and studied it. They had filled in some gaps, but nothing that led them to this organization. “There must be something we aren’t seeing a pattern, something!”

            “Hold on,” Mainframe said with excitement. “I think I might have a match!” He looked over his shoulder at Duke. “It is only an eighty percent match to our deceased soldier photos, but in Iceland this picture was taken at a supplies store.”

            The image of a bearded man came on the monitor on a social networking webpage. “It is the closest thing to a lead we’ve found. When was the picture taken?”

            “A few hours ago,” Mainframe answered.

            “Get on the phone with our International Representative and see if we can have clearance to visit Iceland.” Duke picked up the phone and called Major Hawk with the news. At last there had been a break through. Now if they could just get permission to enter Iceland.     

*      *      *

            Cobra Commander descended the steps of the lighthouse and surveyed the scene before him. It had been nearly a year since Destro had given him these islands for his personal outpost of operations. In that time Cobra had been busy. They had constructed a larger landing strip with a ramp that led underground where their vehicles and planes were stored. A tunnel connected the outpost and the hanger so his units had faster response time. They had constructed four barracks that housed his soldiers, and a large hanger that stored his one thousand plus B.A.T. units. That number didn’t include the ones that worked on the factory and dam; once the second factory churned out as many units as the northern factory, he would feel more comfortable being exposed like this.

              A squad of Vipers dressed in blue military issue battle suites, black boots, and black flak jackets, passed by on patrol. Their mirrored face guards reflected and distorted the lush countryside they passed. The outfits for the regular Vipers were accented with red, red gauntlets and the Cobra emblem on their arms. The squad leaders wore the same thing only they wore a gold mirror mask to denote their higher rank. Each of the soldiers had semi-automatic to automatic rifles that had grenade launchers built in them. The armaments came from M.A.R.S., the commander couldn’t help but smile as the patrol continued on.

            His plans were progressing. It was hard to believe that his dream was happening! Phase three wouldn’t be much further away. However, there were still a few more things to see to before that order would be issued.

            “Commander, the mission briefing will be soon,” the major said coming out of the door way.

            The commander turned to the man who wore brown camouflage pants, shirt, with a metal chest plate. A hood covered his dark hair. The man was a brilliant tactical adviser, but the way he would quote terrible poetry when he thought no one was listening was rather strange.

            “So it is. Tell me Major, now you’ve been here a while what do you think of Cobra?”

            “I’ve seen nothing like it. What inspired you to want to create this organization?”

            The commander remembered his youth. Years of poverty, his parents barely making enough money to feed him and his older brother. He had made a vow after high school, he would do whatever it took to not live that way. “A long story that doesn’t matter. All that matters is Cobra is growing and soon we will change the world for the better.”

            Major Bludd nodded, then watched as a night raven landed on the airstrip. “The mission briefing, Cobra Commander?”

            “Let us be about it then, Major Bludd. I have other pressing matters to see to.”

*      *      *

            Kurt finished his meal and tossed the tray to the washers. Glancing at the wall clock, he hurried back to the officer bunks. Quickly, he undressed from his regular clothes and pulled on his gray pants, black boots, gray long sleeve shirt, black bullet-proof vest, matching gauntlets, and gray helmet. Snapping the mirror face guard into place, he hurried to the elevator, and went up to the operations room. Two other officers were already there waiting with their unit captains. His unit captains were already there. He had almost been late to the meeting!

            Four Vipers dressed in all black with mirror face guards, came in, followed by Cobra Commander. The man he had always called Chuck, a false name Kurt knew, always wore a hood over his head and dressed in a black uniform so as no one could ever identify him. This was the first time since his promotion to an officer he had seen Cobra Commander. It had been Kurt’s unit that had remained in the states and handled all the issues there as needed.

Major Bludd followed the group. Kurt wasn’t sure what to think of the man, but he knew he didn’t trust him. He also knew that the commander didn’t trust him.

            “Everyone is here, I see. I will not waste time with pleasantries. In two hours each of your units will set up an outpost in these three coordinates. It will be your responsibility to protect the field generators. With these generators in place they will give a live image of the area within the perimeter of the generators. This will aid in our security measures. Even though these outposts will be close to headquarters, security must be tight and your presence must not be noticed. Destro’s island or not. I do not want Cobra’s soldiers getting sloppy. Is that understood? Good, now see to your units and be ready to leave.”

            Two hours later, Kurt’s two units were ready. They boarded the Night Raven and took to the air. His unit consisted of fifty-six regular Vipers, eight Strato-Vipers, two Techno-Vipers, four Tele-Vipers, and forty B.A.T.s that were in the crates.

            The intercom rang. “We are at one thousand feet, be ready to jump.”

            Everyone walked to the back that was opening. Each man clipped their lines to the rail, just like he taught them. “Ready?” He shouted as the crates slid off into the night. The parachutes opened, protecting what was inside. His men followed, with him going last.

            The chute opened, and Kurt grabbed hold of the controls. Silently, he descended to the ground. He should have turned on his night vision before he jumped! He had jumped hundreds of times, so he didn’t need vision totally, but there would still be a bit of surprise when he hit the ground.

            When he contacted the earth, as quickly as he could, he stuffed his parachute back into his pack. When finished, he hit the button for the night vision and saw his men already backing the hummers out of the biggest crates. Four all-terrain motorbikes zoomed by, scouting the area.

            With skill, the drivers backed the wheeled crates to the others and connected them together making two baggage trains of sorts. The F.A.N.G.s flew in front of the caravan. One hummer stopped and picked him up with one of the unit captains driving.

            “The men have done an outstanding job,” Kurt said.

            “It’s because of your training. You were hard on us at first, but it was for the best.”

            When he had been given this unit, it consisted of several green men, and he had worked them hard. “We have seven miles until we reach the woods. The cave had better be where intel said it would be.” There had been a time when too many mistakes had been made because they hadn’t been prepared enough.

            The ride was silent after that. Just as Cobra intelligence had supplied the cave was where it was reported. The hummers pulled around and the men undid the crates. The Tele-Vipers got out their tablets and activated the B.A.T.s.

            From inside the crate the door opened, and the units marched out. The group split up into small squads, some placing the crates in predestined positions while another group pushed a crate into the cave. Kurt followed the B.A.T.s inside the cavern. Once it was in place, the robots opened the huge crate, revealing the monitors and equipment for this outpost. The Techno-Vipers connected the cords to the power generators. With the B.A.T. units doing the heavy work, it made things faster.

            Kurt went back outside. His soldiers were moving the sentry guns into place and setting up the laser fence. After the outside crates were disassembled into landing pads, the F.AN.G. helicopters landed. It was amazing to see such nimble vehicles move. M.A.R.S. was the literal fangs to Cobra.

            With the command center and security measures in place, the cloaking generator was unpacked and activated. The surface-to-air missile launchers were planted on the roof of the cave by the B.A.T.s.  While two tents were last to go inside the cave making additional rooms in the cavern. Kurt looked at his watch and was pleased to see that the complete setup of this outpost took only two hours.

            “Patch me to Cobra Commander,” he said to a Tele-Viper, who was manning the communication post.

            Major Bludd came on screen. “We report that the outpost is operational and is ready to receive the package… Sir.”  Kurt heard the motorbikes enter camp.

The major couldn’t hide his shock. “You are already done with set up? You were allotted three hours.” The major sounded pleased. “I will send the package with the extra pair of Tele-Vipers for your position.”  

            “Very good, Major,” The monitor shut off. There had been a time in the not too distant past when only a hand full of men would be sent on such a mission like this. Even if a large percentage were B.A.T.s, he couldn’t help but be proud of the growth of the organization.

            Kurt looked at the map of the outposts. By the way they were positioned the commander didn’t fully trust Destro. With these three outposts in place it also gave the chance for a crack force to be sent out if needed. He thought perhaps in a quarter of an hour a unit could be ready to strike anywhere in the immediate area. Even if they weren’t in enemy territory after all it was wise to be cautious. The commander hadn’t got to where he was by being trusting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{10}-

 

            At thirty minutes after midnight the security system was in place. The commander would need to see the officer for squad three promoted. Kurt had been the first man he had to join his cause. It was hard to believe he had at one time been nothing more than a car salesman with a fake name to keep the IRS off his trail. He remembered talking to Kurt on the side of the street about the ins and outs of using an automatic rifle.

            Who would have thought the army reserve would invite him over for a few drinks and Kurt had spilled his guts about being sick of the system he was a part of? They had both shared frustrations and at the end of that night they had planted a seed. A seed that would later bloom into Cobra!

            Soon they had spent more time together, Kurt teaching him to use a rifle when he wasn’t on duty with the reserves. It had been Kurt who had contacted the others. Only Kurt, Eddy, Joe and Alfred had ever seen the commander’s face. They had worn face masks thereafter and purchased uniforms. The commander could still remember his first few rallies he had started. Back when Cobra had been nothing more than a half-dozen men.

            It had been Alfred who had gone to college with Mike Bender, or Doctor Mindbender as he had taken to being called shortly thereafter. It hadn’t been long after that that Mike had faked his own death and burned down his practice so they could collect the insurance money. That money had been the first funding that had gone to the B.A.T. units, while the rest of the money had secured weapons.

            After all the men from Springfield had been recruited, they had worked out a way to fake their deaths, and his. All it took was cash, and the sheriff had _lost_ evidence, bringing both the investigations of his and the others deaths to a stall. With the aid of Ken, the first Tele-Viper, they had deleted the Viper’s bios and information. They had then slipped across the border to drive through Mexico and make it to Uncan.

            “Cobra Commander, do you wish to see the activation of the security system?”

            “Ah yes, I was just thinking about the past.” He watched as the blank table lit with hundreds of blue figures. Birds, and various other animals showed up red because they didn’t have the access chip. “Excellent! It’s a success!” He hit the table in excitement.

            “So, Doctor Mindbender hasn’t been totally useless,” Major Bludd said.

“Yes, despite his stubbornness he has had many breakthroughs for Cobra. Call upon the doctor,” he called to one of the Tele-Vipers, who got the doctor on the screen.

            “Why have you called me so late?”

            There was a woman in a cryogenic tube. He recalled where he had seen her before. “What are you doing with special operative Megan? I did not reassign her to your factory, let alone to be experimented on.”

            “She came to me after learning there was a unit looking into the deceased soldiers. I didn’t think to worry you with it.”

            Cobra Commander slammed his fist on the table. “How dare you take such decisions upon yourself, you fool! Take her out of that contraption this instant! I didn’t give you leave to experiment on any of our soldiers!” In addition, she was one of his soldier’s sister. If Mercer learned of this, Doctor Mindbender would be a dead man.

            “If I remove her from the tube, she will die. Allow me to continue my research and I will then restore her completely.”

            As Cobra Commander watched her, Megan’s skin changed color from pale skin tone to a dark blue then to a brilliant red. “See that you safely remove all traces of whatever it is you’re doing to her at once. No more research, no more discussion. I expect her on the next transport of B.A.T. units, fully healthy and no damage done to her in any shape, form, or fashion. If you fail in this, I will have your head.” With that he had the Tele-Viper turn off the connection.

            “Commander, we have word from Zartan,” another Tele-Viper said.

            Taking a calming breath, he changed his tone. “At last! I have been waiting for far too long. Report, Zartan.”

            “I have been able to contact the ninja clan like you asked. After some _convincing_ , Storm Shadow joined our cause. We should arrive soon; perhaps a week or so.”

            “Good. Report to me directly when you’ve arrived. I’ll have another assignment soon.” Perhaps he could see this man _improved_ by the doctor’s science.  If someone was on to Cobra, he would need to act soon. Perhaps he could have Zartan as a double agent of some sort. He would need information about this group that Megan learned of.

            “Yes, Commander,” Zartan said. The Tele-Viper shut the monitor off.

            Another Tele-Viper spoke. “The squad leader who is overlooking the transportation of the B.A.T.s reported that after the next two shipments of B.A.T.s they will be ready to be reassigned. He also reported that an old fisherman has taking a liking to one of them and keeps trying to introduce him to his daughter. He fears there is an image that has been taken without consent.”

            He thought of sending the Vipers to take out the fisherman but that wouldn’t work. “Make sure they know they cannot leave until the crates are here, just to make sure we don’t have troubles with our new method of transportation.”

            “I will tell them at once, Commander,” the tech specialist said. “What of the fisherman?”

            “If we attack, it will only add more crumbs to the trail. Iceland is a staging point between here and the North Pole. The less any know of Cobra the better. If anyone needs anything else, I allow the major to have the floor until tomorrow morning.”

            Cobra Commander took the elevator to the bottom floor, and went to his quarters. The escort took up positions by his door. After the eye scan confirmed his identity, he entered his room. Flipping on the lights revealed a large bed, bookcase, table, and chairs. Taking off his uniform, he sank into bed and was asleep in seconds.

*      *      *

            Duke looked out over the landing strip as Roadblock drove the jeep east. Iceland was a beautiful land with a strange mixture of industry in places and rural country in others. As the jeep made its way through the Loop, and then onto a dirt road; the city gave way to spans of the greenest grass he had ever seen. His destination was a small fishing village nestled on the coast.

            The community consisted of a few dozen homes and various businesses. Duke walked into a simple supply shop; followed by Eric, the local interpreter. “Do you speak English?” Duke asked the old man behind the desk.

            The older man looked at Duke then Eric. Eric produced a picture and explained the situation. The old fisherman nodded as the interpreter spoke. Duke thought that was a helpful sign. Thirty minutes later, Eric shook the man’s hand and the interpreter lead the sergeant outside.

“The fisherman said he sees the man in the picture about once every three months and gets basic supplies. The man gets enough goods for a large family.”

            “Any leads where he came from?” Duke glanced out to the rolling sea.

            “The fisherman just says he walks up the road from the left side of the Loop to the village, but other than that, he didn’t know.”

            “Thanks for the help,” Duke said as he got into the jeep.

            “What news, Duke?”  Roadblock asked as he started the vehicle, the soldier was huge and wore camouflage pants with a t-shirt and a black vest over it. A thick goatee offset his bald head.

            “Hold on, Roadblock. O’Brian, can you hear me?”

            “Loud and clear.”

            “I want Alpine, Red, and Cover Girl to take their interpreters and go to the nearby villages and towns to see if anyone can identify our man in the picture. If we can get a general idea of where this man is coming from then that will give us at least a general area to search.”

            “Got it.”

            Duke gestured for Roadblock to drive. “Iceland is a sparsely peopled land, with no standing army, and a large amount of land that is uninhabited. It would be a perfect place for a squad to hide without being seen.”

            “I see what you’re saying. So they could hide under their noses and the natives wouldn’t know because there are so few. These snakes are clever; I’ll give them that,” Roadblock said.    

             Duke nodded. “All they would need to do was bribe a few here or there, and their whole operation can go unnoticed for months or years.”

            “Speaking of that, do we know what they are up to here?” Roadblock asked.

            Duke shook his head. “Not yet at least. Considering their list of assassinations, false documentation, and extortion, whatever it is; it can’t be good for everyone else.”

            Driving back to their small camp, Duke met up with Major Hawk, Beach Head, and Flint. The entire team was here except for a squad back at HQ. When Alpine and the others returned, each stated that no one from the surrounding villages had seen the man before.

            “I suppose that is helpful; at least we don’t have to cover all of Iceland,” Flint said.

            “Well, there is at least more than one, but less than ten I would say,” Breaker said as he thought. “I don’t think he would travel too far on foot. So perhaps we could start a search of the immediate area and split up into squads as we need to cover more ground.”

            “Of course that’s assuming they’re still here. They have always seemed like one step ahead of us. We might be too late already.” Beach Head pointed out.

            “Major, what are your orders?” Duke wanted to end the speculation as it had steadily grown more negative.

            “I think checking the immediate area is a good idea and move the sweep into the midland as much as we can. One thing that works to our advantage is that large portions of this island are inhospitable. So if we can’t make it, at least in all likelihood neither could they.”

            “What if they’re gone, Major?”

            “Then we knew where they were and add it to the map. Let this be the end of it, Beach Head. You have your orders now see to them.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{11}-

 

            Duke surveyed the landscape. Besides large rock, and vegetation, there wasn’t much in the area to see. Ripcord, Dusty, O’Brian, and Red trailed to the left. Twenty yards away, to the right, he could make out Flint’s squad, while on the left was Roadblock’s squad. Two other units, led by Major Hawk and Beach Head, completed the line. The way the line worked was that as the units marched they angled out so that if they had to fight from any position, the range would be clear and friendly fire would be less of an issue. It wasn’t a wise tactic in usual circumstances, but there was enough cover if they needed it.

            Duke clutched his rifle, being open like this didn’t sit well with him. They could see for several yards, but that also meant the enemy could see them also. He thought he saw movement up ahead. Raising his hand, the line stopped.

           Gunfire peppered the area. Ducking for cover, Duke returned fire. However, due to the lack of sight from his cover, he doubted his bullets found their mark. Returning fire, from their side afforded him the chance to risk a look. An all-terrain jeep that had a gun mounted to it had a man dressed in blue, black, and red. The way the man handled the weapon showed a high level of skill. It was clear this man had military training.

            The jeep moved quickly, thus forcing the gunner to compensate, but still delayed the Joes’ return fire a second time. By the time they returned fire the jeep was clear of their range. “Move forward, but watch for an ambush, or mines,” Hawk ordered.

            At a fast trot, the line made its way after the jeep. Duke stopped. What if they were trying to distract them from where they needed to go? Perhaps it would be best to continue the way they had been going originally. The jeep could have been a distraction to throw them off course.

            “Everyone back the way we were heading,” Hawk said. The group back tracked and then followed their previous course.

            Gun fire opened again, proving their theory to be correct. This time it was from two positions. This was skilled set ups. Definitely ex-military, Duke considered as he ran for cover.

            “Red is down,” O’Brian said.

            “I’m fine, just got me in the shoulder,” Red answered.   

            “Ripcord and Dusty with me, O’Brian hang back with Red,” Duke returned fire. The two fighters were giving way. One would shoot while the other would withdrawal, just like highly trained soldiers. Both were in the blue, red and black garb like the other man he had seen. No country he knew had such colors or dress.

            “They withdrew when they knew we had superior numbers! We need to take these guys down and interrogate them,” Major Hawk said through the com-link.

*      *      *

            “Focus on breathing in and breathing out.” Thom told himself numerous times. Closing his eyes, he attempted to block out the automatic fire he heard in the distance. He had spoken with Cobra Commander and got approval to use the B.A.T.s.

            Unlocking the tablet, he entered the security code. He was thankful for Doctor Mindbender putting a signal generator in the portable computer that the tablet could then feed off of. As long as both were within twenty feet of the other, he could operate the B.A.T.s with no problem.

            “Move soldier, get those crates loaded!” Thom looked to see the unconscious lady inside a tube. Why Doctor Mindbender had sent her was a mystery to him. She had several wires hooked to her to provide nutrients while she remained in a catatonic state.

            “We don’t have enough room for the two crates and this tube. We must leave something behind,” Mack said.  

            The hummer hadn’t been intended to pull three crates. Truth be told, two crates would push it considering the weight. With so little options it proved just how ill equipped they had been at this location.

            Leaving the other B.A.T.s wasn’t an option. “All right, leave her, but make sure those two crates are secure. They have to make it to the Night Raven that I called in!”

            “Do you think the jeep could carry one of those crates?” Mack asked.

            He had been considering that idea. “We’ll see. Now get to loading, soldier.” Thom turned on the first twenty B.A.T.s and armed them. He jumped into the jeep, sending the march order.

            Through the B.A.T.s field of vision, he saw the two Vipers retreating to camp. He entered the command for the units to protect the two Vipers. When his soldiers saw the B.A.T.s, they ducked behind them, and ran to camp.

            Within five minutes the Vipers made it and had jumped in the vehicle. “Punch it, but watch those curves!” He placed the units for an ambush. A channel opened. Thom smiled. “We’re in luck boys E.T.A. on our Night Raven is thirty minutes tops. All we have to do is make it to pickup point and we’re out of here.”

*      *      *

            Duke held his position behind the large stone that had been shielding him from the two retreating soldiers. It had been too calm for too long. Major Hawk had stopped them before they had reached the bottle shaped opening. Duke would bet his dog tags that there was an ambush ahead. It’s not that he could predict the future, but this was a premium location. If he was the defender it would be what he would do.

            “Major,” Duke said into his com-link, “The longer we wait here the further those two are getting. It will be hard to catch them if we wait here.”

            “I know. I’ve sent Leatherneck and half a squad to circle the position.”

            Duke couldn’t wait. He knew this was a huge risk, but he couldn’t ask anyone else to do this. “I’m going in,” He checked to make sure he had plenty of ammo.

            “Duke, what are you doing? You will not go in—” Taking out the com-link, Duke put it in his pocket.

            Rushing forward, he took ten steps dropped, and pressed his back against a large rock. With a small mirror, he risked a look. All he could see was rock until something black caught his eye. It could be nothing, but most things in nature, especially rock wouldn’t be so dark unless wet. That stone, if that was what it was, was black.

            Carefully, he took aim and fired. A robot stood. Several others opened fire. Ducking behind the stone again, he put his com-link back in. “Major, call in an air strike from the aircraft carrier. There are at least a dozen if not more of those robots that abducted Michael Yo.”

            “Duke...  All right, you hear that Leatherneck, pull your unit back.”

            “Loud and clear,” the man said.

            “It will take Roadblock and Bazooka a minute or two to figure the coordinates for the strike.”    

            Duke glanced into the canyon, the things were moving slowly. “I have four minutes before I must give ground.”

            “Good, we only need a few more seconds,” Roadblock said.

            Bazooka called in the coordinates. As it went out Duke made a run back to the Joes position; least he be hit by the attack. Just to be safe they withdrew another twenty feet. Four missiles hit, followed by several smaller explosions. Six of the robots staggered into the line of sight. One held up its severed arm as though it still had its arm and weapon. Another was missing the black battle armor, and its circuitry was exposed. The other four were in a similar condition.

            The five still armed robots fired. How their weapons could still function seemed impossible. Despite the seemingly frailty, they could hold themselves steady enough to pose a real threat. With his gun in hand, Duke fell back to regroup. One robot reached back over its shoulder and its arm became a cannon. The arm holding the gun had been removed! 

            Rockets hit the ground, sending waves of dust, rock, and charred wood into the air. As the debris rained down, Duke returned fire, hitting the exposed wires of the robot. This caused the robot to explode. The other five blew up thereafter. 

            “Dusty and Ripcord let’s see what we can learn.”

            “Duke-”

            “Major, I don’t ask my men to do something I am not willing to do.” The two soldiers followed him as they made their way into the crater area. Chancing a glance, he saw blackened earth, charred remains of bush and rock. Here and there a small fire was still smoldering. Save for the flames that danced with the wind, nothing moved.

-{12}-

 

            Pounding his fist on the table, Cobra Commander then picked up the piece of furniture and slung it against the wall where it shattered into pieces. He had been resting in his private quarters when the message had come through. Someone had discovered the deleted files and had been keeping tabs on all sources of social media in case an image was found. That was the only logical explanation! What was worse, they had discovered his system of transporting the B.A.T.s! Luckily he had already had different measures in place to ensure transportation would continue. But someone was on to Cobra and their movements. Could this be the same group that Cobra had encountered earlier? There was no one else it could be!

            Another issue had to be dealt with. They had left Mercer’s sister behind! How was he to handle _that_ situation? If only Doctor Mindbender had left the woman alone! The commander would have to take action on the issue, but how? If he didn’t tread carefully, then he could have a conflict between Mercer, a key Viper trainer, and Doctor Mindbender!

            The commander stopped throwing things and took a calming breath. He couldn’t change what had happened, but he could learn from it.

            As he calmed down, he ran his fingers through his dark hair. After he had turned the monitor off, he had thrown his mask to the ground and stamped on it. Taking it up again, the commander studied it. Today, he wore blue instead of black. He had added variety to his wardrobe to lull the men, including Major Bludd, to accept variants in how he looked. Pulling the mask back on, he went to the mirror to make sure it was on straight. Taking another breath, he went out the door.

            The two Vipers said nothing as they followed him. They were his best men, aside from the ones in the command structure. He didn’t trust them; he wasn’t in the line of business where trust was needed. What he needed was men and women that he could use. “Bring Mercer. I need to speak with him.” He said when he reached the elevator where the other two guards were stationed.

            As he waited for the guard to return with Mercer, he thought of what to say. When he saw the man in the gray uniform, his gut twisted in anxiety. “Mercer, I have news, none of which are good. We have discovered a threat to our organization. They have found the files to the core unit we started with. They captured your sister.”

            The Viper stiffened at hearing those words, but he was like a stone otherwise. “Sir, I understand. Thank you for informing me. Do we have a location of where these threats are?”

            “Not as of now, but I am formulating a plan that will see your sister returned to us.”

            The man nodded. His brown hair was short like it was when he had been in the Marines. He placed his helmet on his head and snapped the face mask on. “I have duties to see to sir, if you have nothing else for me.”

            “Be on your way, then.” The commander took the new elevator while Mercer took the other. This new elevator only went to the command tower. The old lighthouse had been torn down and reconstructed to be much bigger and more accommodating. The building still looked like a lighthouse, but was now the new command center to his outpost.

            When the elevator stopped, he stepped out into the observation room. The room had a glass-like mirror ceiling. Those inside could see out, but those looking in could see nothing. Six Tele-Vipers made up the crew in the command room, with one focused on the B.A.T.s that did all the construction. The rest either monitored security, air traffic, or was on standby for communication needs. As he stepped up to his throne, the four guards took up their positions.

            A thought jolted him. Megan had been to the other factory. She could be influenced to give up information. “Get Doctor Mindbender on the line,” he told one of the Tele-Vipers. His hands trembled at the thought of being attacked before he was ready.

            “What do you want, Commander?” The bald man seemed exhausted from lack of sleep. No doubt it was because the fool had been experimenting with little thought of such trivial things as rest.

            “You need to pack up at once! Those fools that trailed us to Springfield are at our Iceland location. They have discovered the files you said were deleted.”

             “I told you I feared there would be another way of the military preserving their records. You are over reacting, they will have no way of finding our outpost.”

            The commander gestured angrily at the monitor. “Over reacting am I? What of Megan? She could reveal the location of the northern outpost.”

            “I see you have yet to read my report. I fear my experiments have left her in a coma and I do not believe she will ever recover. You are worrying yourself too much.”

            He felt relief at hearing Doctor Mindbender’s words. The commander wouldn’t need to worry about Megan spilling information regarding Cobra! He would need to figure out a way to blame the soldiers that were chasing them for her death so Mercer wouldn’t suspect Cobra’s involvement. “And what of Zartan? Will he suffer the same fate?”

            “One thing I learned from Megan was how to deal with a few… complications. As it stands, Zartan will soon wake.” The doctor pointed to a hospital bed. “I am monitoring his vital signs. Thanks to Megan’s sacrifice, I have unlocked the few problems that had reared its head with my earlier tests.”

            “Excellent, is that all the innovations you have to speak of?” That couldn’t be all, or else the doctor would be better rested.

            “I have also developed the Image Circlet,” the doctor held up a crown-like device. Placing it on his head, the circlet disappeared. Tapping a button, it replaced the doctor’s face with Zartan’s. It was a perfect duplication.

            “That device will be perfect for the plans I have with Zartan,” he was still forming one to discover who these soldiers were that had discovered Cobra’s existence. “I look forward to the new Zartan soon.”

*      *      *

            The camp was deserted though Duke still moved cautiously. There were two large tents, with numerous empty crates scattered here and there. From the size of the camp, it looked as though the enemy had been working this location for a while.

            Inside the first tent was nothing, save for seven piles of ashes, though there had been no sign or trace of fire. The men must have destroyed any way of finding a DNA sample. Fighting frustration, Duke kept studying the small camp.

            “Duke,” Dusty said from his com-link.

            “What is it?” Duke asked as he flashed a light into the empty crate. Nothing. Not even a boot print!

            “I don’t know...you have to see this for yourself. I don’t think you’ll believe me unless you see it.”

            Stepping out of the crate, Duke traced Dusty’s steps to an area that must have been where the enemy had loaded up before their escape. The soldier stood before a strange looking crate. Going over, Duke saw a woman inside the large glass tube. Thousands of questions raced through his mind at seeing this! “Someone get the field medic!”

            Roadblock called in the order and one medic came at a run. When the doctor looked at the container, he hesitated. “What on earth?”

            “What do you think, Doc?”

            The older medic knelt down and studied the small computer monitor. “I don’t have the slightest idea.”

            “Then guess!” Duke took a calming breath. “What do you think this could be?”

            Adjusting his glasses, he leaned in closer. “It looks like it’s monitoring her vitals. Maybe the tube is keeping her alive? It’s hard to say for sure.”

            “But she’s alive?” Dusty asked.

            The doctor nodded. “I think so.”

            Major Hawk walked over with Beach Head and Flint beside him. “What the…” The major then went to his com-link. “Scarlet, do you read me? I want a transport here on the double. We’ve found something!”

 

 

-{13}-

 

            Two weeks had passed since the enemy had discovered his Iceland unit. The fear of being discovered was still there but there were other concerns that the commander had to deal with. With Meagan being in a coma and unable to come out of it that made the northern base safe.

            Focusing on the task at hand, Cobra Commander took a deep breath. He stood in front of the four men who had been with him the longest. He had ordered Kurt to return for this promotion. All the other twenty men he had started with were officers now. Other officers had been added since their ranks continued to rise. Soon he would need to do something with these raw recruits. Perhaps it was time to start a corpse of Cobra Troopers. He could get an understanding of their skills and then place them in their respective group.

            “Kurt, step forward,” the soldier stepped forward, another Viper handed him his new rank colors which would denote that few over ranked him. It was the same black battle suit and vest that his personal guards used, only with a red face guard and gauntlets. “I hereby give you rank of Unit Commander.”

            He went down the line, giving each of men the promotion. Another reason he had given this rank was to keep Major Bludd from having too much command. Only in the field would the major outrank these men. The commander trusted no one, but if it could be said he relied on anyone, it would be these men. They had proved themselves and their loyalties time after time.

            The major looked on as he continued. “Each of you will have control of eight major units or one supreme unit. Since some of our units are still heavily supplemented by B.A.T.s the major units that have them will be given an extra Tele-Viper to help work with the units.”

            Cobra Commander looked at the first man he had promoted. “Kurt, you are given control of the three outposts that control our field generators. You will pick a new unit officer to replace you, and you will deal with anything that has to do with the security outposts. Your other units shall remain here until they are needed elsewhere.”

            The commander needed to distribute his other duties to the other three unit commanders, so he had more time to make plans should betrayal take place. He was convinced it would. The major had been far too vocal about the Iceland blunder. Cobra Commander had two informants that were watching him, posing as sympathizers. There was a small group of Bludd’s former mercenaries that still answered to him though they tried to hide it.

            A Tele-Viper stepped forward. “Commander, I apologize for interrupting the ceremony, but Tomax and Xamot have contacted us, and have agreed to incorporate their forces with ours. They have also offered to give one hundred personal guards to you, Commander, but they will have to be rotated.”

            Phase three was nearly completed! “Instead of them coming here and possibly exposing our location, I want them to remain in the states. Have Tomax and Xamot keep them in groupings and see that Cobra’s funds can only be traced to legal businesses. That is to be the Crimson Guard’s primary function: guarding our capital flow not being my guards.”

             “I will tell them, Commander.” The Tele-Viper returned to his station. Cobra Commander knew the major wished to know his plans. Perhaps with the officers here, it was time to speak of phase four. Even more so since it was nearly in place and couldn’t be thwarted by anyone.

            “Major, allow me to inform you of phase four,” the commander walked to the monitor and entered the code only he knew. “This is an island close to the Uncan waters. I had our Uncan representative purchase the island through a false drug cartel. Soon I will have that island transferred to us though the Crimson Guards endeavors and Cobra will then have our very own sovereign land, thus legalizing us having a standing army.”

            “You already have an island why do you need another one?” The major lacked vision to be sure.

            “There are many issues with trying to do what I intend here in Scotland, lands owned by...Destro. By having our organization recognized as a sovereign land it legalizes everything we have and thus we do not need worry of anyone coming after us. I have already made connections with countries eager to partner with us that will prevent others from trying to learn too much of what we are doing.”

            “What are you planning?” Major Bludd asked.

            Cobra Commander smiled underneath his hood, “That is phase five, six, seven, and eight. I am only revealing phase four and nothing more.”

            “You have a lot of plans, Commander,” the irritation in his voice was clear.

            “I plan for anything and _everything_ , Major Bludd; remember _that_.” The commander hoped the major understood what he was saying and promising at the same time.

            “Commander, Destro is requesting permission to land.”

            “Granted.” The commander walked over to the monitor and watched as three of the newly minted Cobra Hover Rattlers landed. The silver faced arms dealer stepped out with Baroness following him. Two Vipers trailed behind them.

            Without a word, the commander went down the elevator to his private meeting hall. After having the proper clearance, the two sub commanders of Cobra stepped into the room.

            “Welcome, Destro and Baroness! It pleases me to see you both.”

            “As it pleases us to be here, Commander,” Baroness said.

            “I wanted to come in person and report our success at securing the carrier and submarines,” Destro said.

            “Excellent! That is the best news I have received in weeks,” Cobra Commander said.

            “It gets better,” Baroness said. “Five hundred new men have promised to join Cobra. As we speak I am having them trained in handling the submarines. I would say in the next bit the crews and the carriers will be fit for whatever assignment you need them for.”

            The setback was forgotten. “Very good. For now, let this information be kept between the three of us. I want these men to be considered my personal elite force. The Python Patrol. I want them to have their own uniform and command structure. They will be a part of Cobra, but they will only be answerable to me. No other ranking sub-commander will have authority over them. Save who I promote to lead them.”

            The two sub-commanders shared a look. “As you wish, Commander,” Destro said.

*      *      *

            Duke read the latest report on the woman still in a coma. From the samples the doctors had gathered, the only thing that kept her alive was the life support system she was suspended in. A team of the best doctors in the world were attempting to save her life. Whatever had been done to her, it had caused her kidneys to stop functioning among other things. From what Duke understood about the situation there was a high percentage she would never come out of her coma if they succeeded. Normal doctors advised giving up, but this team consisted of the best doctors, and they wouldn’t give up on the challenge of saving this woman’s life.

            Putting the file down, Duke paced back and forth. In the two weeks since leaving Iceland there had been little else to do. Only faint traces of jet fuel had been found, but nothing pointed to any direction as where the enemy had fled to. There had been several transporting crates but the serial numbers had been melted off.

            Duke suspected that those robots were being transported in them, which meant there were at least two locations. One location was where the robots were manufactured, and another that the robots were being transported to. If they could just find a clue!  

            Looking at the new map of the world that replaced the old faded map of the U.S., Duke had highlighted Iceland, Uncan, and the States. Cobra had been at all these locations. It had been with that information that Major Hawk had been given permission to support the Joes for another five years and more funds so they could have more up-to-date tools for the G.I. Joes.

            A hanger bay was being dug into the other side of the canyon with four landing strips being added. Underground training rooms were also being dug, one that would be three times as deep, so underwater training could be started. New barracks were being constructed above ground as well so that his soldiers wouldn’t have to sleep underground.

            When the general had said he wanted to expand the outpost and recruits he had been serious. There would be four hundred men and women who would serve under the banner of G.I. Joes. One official had even wanted to have other nations join in, but Major Hawk and General Flagg had been against that idea, at least on a regular basis.

            A special unit of skill martial arts fighters had been selected to be added to their group. Duke had never heard of modern ninjas. He wondered just how many there were out there. If there was enough for one squad there were more.

            “Duke, a helicopter has arrived and has proper clearance,” Mainframe said through the intercom.

            Duke left the command room and went to the elevator, took it to the top floor, and stepped out of the outpost. As the helicopter landed, the leader of the Joes noted twenty men jogging. It was strange seeing so many new faces, and airways always busy, whereas before it had been eerily quiet.   

            When the door opened, and the ninjas got out, it took all he had to remain quiet. He had read the files. Everything about Snake Eyes was classified aside from the fact that he had been in an accident and couldn’t speak because of it. He wore all black with a balaclava and visor. The file said he was the new leader of the group. Briefly, Duke wondered who the previous leader had been.

            Jinx wore a red sleeveless tunic and matching pants and soft shoes. She was just eighteen years old, but she was skilled in martial arts and espionage. She had been critical in a handful of missions in gathering information against Asian drug lords in China Town.

            Quick Kick followed, dressed in a tight black and white camouflage shirt and black pants. His jet black hair was tied back with a folded black headband. He and Kamakura were the most recent additions to the team being Snake Eyes apprentices. Kamakura was dressed in green baggy martial arts clothes, and a green ninja mask.

            “Welcome to the Pit, I’m Duke, the commanding officer.”

            Jinx held up a hand. “Thank you for welcoming us, Sir.” The others were silent. Since Snake Eyes couldn’t speak Jinx must be the second in command of the unit.

            Duke led them to the mess hall, “Lunch will be ready shortly. It is the usual quality I am sure you’re used to. Down on the last floor is the barracks at least currently, then when construction is finished they will be moved into those buildings we passed on our way in here.”

            “Very good, sir,” Kamakura said. “Where are the training grounds?”

            “Take the elevator down to the next floor then take a left coming out of the doors; at least until the new ones are finished.”

            “Thank you, sir.”

            “Look at the fancy soldiers,” a newcomer said. “What are you supposed to be, ninjas?” The newcomer stalked up to Jinx.

            “Out of respect of our commanding officer, I will ignore your taunts,” Jinx moved to step aside, but the soldier grabbed her arm. Before Duke could reprimand the newcomer, Jinx kicked him hard, without even straining herself.

            “Stand down, soldiers,” Duke said as Snake Eyes grabbed Jinx. Picking up the recruit by his hair, Duke hauled him outside. “I don’t know what kind of unit you come from, but this unit is different. Is that clear?”

            The man rubbed his head, “Yes sir.”

            “What is your name soldier?” Duke asked.

            “Nicky Lee, sir...Tunnel Rat is my field name, sir.”

             Duke thought the name fit. “Well, she is a ranking officer, so respect her. Disrespect someone else and I will haul you out of this unit faster than you can crawl through a tunnel is that clear?”

            The man stood and saluted, “Crystal clear, sir.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{14}-

 

            Cobra Commander looked down the window and saw the submarine. It was black with a red snake skin pattern. A unit of Cobra Troopers were unloading crates. These new Troopers wore green battle shirts with yellow snakeskin patterns, black pants, hood, and face mask. Destro had followed his idea to the letter.

            His four Security Vipers took his large crate from the new docks to his room. At the proper time, he would reveal the contents, and no one would be the wiser. When his guards returned, he took the elevator to the command station, Major Bludd was waiting for him. He held his breath. Would the major try anything?

            “Commander? You have a new image for yourself. I heard you were going on the sub.”

            “Yes major, I wear this mirror mask when I go out on the field. I will be back when I deem it time for my return.” The unit commanders all nodded. They didn’t know what he was planning and he had meant it to stay that way to keep the major guessing. If no one knew his actions then no one could betray him.

            “Who is in command while you are gone?”

            “You are in charge of the base while I am gone, Major Bludd. However, the unit commanders only answer to me unless you’re on the field, so if any of them provides you with problems contact me.”

            By the look on the major’s face the commander knew he didn’t like that one bit. “Well, Commander. I hope you have a productive trip while you are gone.”

            “As do I,” along with his guard escort he left the outpost and went into the sub. Going down the hatch into the large submarine, he was surprised on how comfortable he felt. The main hall was wide enough for three men to walk side by side. Thirty men would call this place home as they made the track to the designated coordinates. No one would know where he was going, nor when he was to return.

            “Sir, everything is ready and I stored your personal effects,” a Python Patrol Trooper said.

            “Excellent.” The commander dismissed the trooper with a wave of his hand. With sure steps, the commander led his escort to the bridge. The room was large enough to accommodate four men at their stations with a captain. With the commander and his guard, they cramped it. He was glad he had each of the subs refitted with a large room just for him should he ever find himself in one. 

            “Greetings, Commander,” The soldier had a strange accent. From the black Viper uniform that was patterned with a red snake skin and gold mirror mask, this man had a high standing as an officer. Briefly, he wondered where Destro kept finding such men willing to become a part of Cobra.

            “Captain, are we ready to leave?”

            The Viper nodded. “Yes, Commander, if you’re ready.” After a nod from the commander the captain gave the order.     

            As the sub dived into deep water, the commander made his way to his cabin. It wasn’t a large room, but considering the size of the submarine it was spacious. This would be his home for a month before he was on the first Cobra Aircraft Carrier.

 

            The entire month he was on the sub felt odd. In the beginning, it hadn’t been so strange, but as time had gone on, it had gotten worse. The recycled air felt too clean, and the once spacious sub began to constrict. The overall feeling of being cooped up in the sub was enough to drive a man mad!

            To occupy himself, he received updates from his informants of the major’s actions and reports from the unit commanders on Cobra’s advancements. When word came, they were close to the coordinates of the first Cobra Aircraft Carrier, he rejoiced. He was ready to be out of this sardine can!

            As the submarine reached the surface, a visual was fed to the commander’s private quarters. The mere sight of the colossal ship was enough to make him quiver with excitement. The four remote controlled warships were still attached to the hull of the carrier. Destro had out done himself with this new weapon! It had cost Cobra a fortune buying it from a bankrupt country, and then having it refitted for his purposes had cost Destro another fortune, but this was the next step in phase four.

            The commander flipped on the phone to speak with the sub’s captain, “After the carrier gives us proper clearance, dive to attach to the submarine port.” After waiting longer than he liked, the commander felt the sub shift down. As the sub dived, the commander was given a view of another sub porting along the side of the Aircraft Carrier. This carrier could hold two submarines, twenty F.A.N.G.s, and another ten of the new Hover Rattlers. This one carrier could hold two major units and one hundred B.A.T.s.

            After they secured the sub to the carrier, the commander hurried up the ladder, then up the several flights of steps until he was on the deck of the ship. Two hundred men stood on the deck. More than anything, the commander wanted to take off the mirror mask, but left it on. Assuming a measured step, the commander walked over to the squads that maned the carrier.

            Destro along with Baroness walked out of the communication tower. The two of them seemed an interesting match. By the way the Baroness walked close to Destro it was perhaps an intimate partnership. Perhaps if it ever needed to be that could be a point he could exploit.

            “Ah, Destro, and Lady Baroness, I wanted to tell you how pleased I am at having this carrier for Cobra’s purposes.”

            “It pleases us, Commander.” Destro said. “Your special units are here as you ordered. This outpost, while expensive was a much-needed boost to Cobra’s forces.” With a gesture, the men on deck stood at parade rest. These Vipers wore gray battle suits that were accented with yellow. Their black boots, gauntlets and helmets gleamed in the sun. The red mirror masks was an interesting accent to their attire. 

            “I couldn’t agree more, Destro. Are all the men here a part of my special python patrol?”

            Baroness nodded. “Of course, Commander. There is another three hundred men of your special unit not present, they are guarding the refitting plants.”

            “Very good.” The commander said as he walked down the lines of warriors. 

            “The Crimson Guard Commanders have contacted and reported our revenues gains. You will be happy to know that in another year Cobra could have three more of these carriers in the water, and as the news of Cobra spreads to mercenaries, and militant organizations, we are not short of recruits. Groups have offered anything to find them added to _our_ ranks.”

            “What Destro is trying to say is that things are progressing nicely, Commander. When both B.A.T. factories are finished, it will not take long to reach the ten thousand units mark you have set. In addition, if recruits continue then Cobra will have a very powerful army.”

            “As I expected from you both. Cobra has flourished because the guidance and direction of the inner circle. Soon we will be unstoppable!” The commander’s laugh echoed across the deck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{15}-

 

            Scarlet and Duke walked into the medical room in San Francisco, surprised to see Megan whole. From the report the G.I. Joes had received it took the doctors three weeks of extensive, step-by-step surgeries for the woman to be consciousness. How hard must it have been to get her stabilized? 

           “We need to go easy on her,” Scarlet said. “Maybe we should let her rest.”

            “We can’t. We need answers.” As they took a seat, the woman opened her eyes.

            “Hello, Megan, I’m Scarlet and this is Duke. You can relax. You’re safe.” She relaxed.

            “Where am I? How do you know my name? I remember little of anything after I arrived at the Northern Outpost.”   

            Duke licked his lips, ready to pounce, but Scarlet held up a hand to stop him. “We found out who you are by looking up your information in a database. That’s about all I can say about that, you understand. My unit was investigating some questionable activities in Iceland. After a battle with some robots, we discovered you in a coma, being supported by an advanced cryogenic tube.”

            Megan’s eyes grew wide. She must have recalled why she had fled Springfield. “You both are a part of that group. The one that came to visit the widows?”

            Duke nodded. “You fled before we had the chance to talk. Would you like to talk to us?”

            She shook her head, not able to hide her fear. “If I speak of the doctor, he’ll find me again and do worse to me.”

            “You’re talking about Doctor Mike Bender?” Duke showed her a picture which she flinched at. “We can protect you from him. I promise you, trust us. We are the good guys.” 

            Scarlet put her hand on Duke’s shoulder. “Just calm down, remember, we’ve got to take it slow. Getting her excited won’t help her.”

            Duke nodded. The two Joes looked at Megan. She shook her head and looked out the window. “Do you have someone in this organization you love, a husband or anything like that?” Scarlet asked.

            Megan looked back at her. “Not a husband, a brother. He and I are close since mom and dad died.”

            “Is there anything you can tell us?” Duke pressed. “We are trying to stop these people from whatever it is they’re trying to do, but it’s slow going when we have little to go off of.”

            Megan starred at Duke for a moment. Perhaps Megan would open to her if he wasn’t here. “Why don’t you get me some coffee?” Scarlet asked.

            In silence, Duke nodded. He left the two of them alone. “Sorry, he can be a little pushy sometimes.”

            “The group you’re chasing after is called Cobra, and they are the greatest threat to our modern world.”

            Now she was getting somewhere.  “And why did you join them if this group is so dangerous? I don’t see you the type to join a militant crowd.”

            “I did it to watch over my brother. He had attended meetings with a group from Springfield. At first I thought it was just a strange group, but then he invited me to go to one meeting. At the time there were only twelve, and I saw the Commander for the first time.”

            “The Commander?” Duke asked as he rejoined them with Scarlet’s coffee.

            “I never saw who he was. They wore red or black bandanas across their faces to hide their identity by the time I came along. However, that man… there is something about him that draws people to him. Seeing what my brother had gotten himself into I feared for him so I joined hoping I could talk him out of staying with the group. But it was too late, he was sold out long before I joined, and I was carried along with him.”

            She seemed to be genuine, but Scarlet knew to be cautious. “You say they are the biggest threat to the modern world? Why do you say that?” 

             “They are dangerous. No, beyond dangerous,” Megan said. “They live up to the name the call themselves. I heard they have killed people.”

            “Including recruiting men and have them fake their own deaths? Or sticking a woman in a tube and experimenting on her that could have killed her number of times? Dangerous like that?” 

            Scarlet just stared at Duke for a moment, amazed he had spoken to her like that. He glanced at her and from the look she gave him, he knew he had crossed a line. After waiting a few seconds, Scarlet pressed for answers. “We could use your help. Please.”

            “I understand what he means, but I can’t... neither of you know what it’s like to be in Cobra.”

            “So knowing these things you’re willing to help them? If these men are so dangerous then this should go beyond your brother—” Scarlet sloshed some coffee on Duke’s foot.

            Megan looked over to the window again. “I don’t want to talk anymore.”

            Scarlet gestured to the door. Duke got up and left.

            Scarlet got up to leave. “If you change your mind, I will try to do everything I can to see your brother returned to you. But he is right. Duke may not have went about it the right way, but this does go beyond one person. I hope you realize that.”

            Scarlet started to leave, but Megan called her back into the room. “I don’t remember how to get there but I know it was somewhere in the North Pole, close to Greenland, I think. A huge mountain of some sort. That’s all I remember.” She lay back down and looked out the window.

            Scarlet thanked her and walked out the door. They had a location for the group! The greatest threat to the modern world. There was no denying the truth of that. She walked down the steps then out into the parking deck where Duke was waiting.

            “Any luck?” Duke asked.

            “I think we might have a location to one of these snake’s outposts,” Scarlet said.

            “I could kiss you,” Duke said. “Where?” 

            “She couldn’t remember exactly where, probably because all the trauma, but she said it was somewhere in the North Pole, close to Greenland. She remembered a large mountain, but that was it.”

            Duke picked up the phone to call it in, but Scarlet put a hand over his. “Their name is Cobra.”

            “That makes sense considering their actions,” Duke said. He went to dial the major but stopped. “You think she’s telling the truth? How do you know she’s not setting us up for a trap?”

            Scarlet had considered that possibility. “We have to check it out. I think she’s being honest, and if she’s not, then we’ll fight our way out of the trap. We can scope it out long range via satellites. See what Mainframe and the others can find. Then once we have a location, then we see about getting everything else worked out.”

            “Agreed.” Duke picked up the phone. “Special clearance zero one five tango alpha. Hawk, this is Duke. Scarlet got Megan to talk.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{16}-

 

            Three days later, when Duke had returned to the outpost, the latest views of North Pole were being processed for any large changes of topography. There was nothing to report, yet he believed Megan had told Scarlet the truth. Some soldiers doubted her testimony, but it was the only lead they had to one of Cobra’s outposts. It was a challenge to land anything solid on this group, but he would make sure that when he found them, there wouldn’t be a second encounter.

            “Duke, look at this,” O’Brian said. The monitor showed a large ice mountain. He had seen near to a dozen similar images. He couldn’t deny that there was something odd about it.

            “What do you see?” Beach Head asked as he studied the image.

            “This looks just like an ice mountain that can come and go with a few changes of seasons, but look at the bottom. There are too many jagged icicles as though it was _trying_ to look natural.” He typed a few keys. “Now, let me place a large hanger bay over top this image. You see? It’s a perfect fit. This hanger could hold several jets. I have taken the liberty to look at the few previous years, and cannot find any images. As though someone had deleted them, which would fit into what… Cobra has been doing with anything that could point to their actions.”

            “Where is it in relation to Greenland?” Duke asked.

            After a few key strokes, the monitor displayed an image of the northern reaches of the globe. “It looks close to both Greenland and Iceland,” O’Brian said.

            “That would be about where Megan said it would be, and it is big enough for a hanger and no images of it can be found of previous years confirms it,” Duke said.

            “It would at least be worth checking into,” Beach Head said with a look of disgust on his face. The soldier didn’t like the cold.

            “It could be a trap,” Roadblock pointed out.

            “It is a possibility, but I don’t think that’s the case. We don’t know the reason Megan was in that cryogenic tube. Perhaps she was going to betray them but was captured,” O’Brian said.

            “But you have to admit it is a little too convenient to find someone in her state,” Beach Head said.

            “As meticulous as Cobra is, I doubt they would almost kill one of their own soldiers. In addition, how did Cobra know that we had discovered them in Iceland? It seems more likely we caught them before they had the chance to pull out. I could be wrong that’s why we had her admitted at San Francisco. Part of it was the advanced medical innovations, but it is also several states away from our outpost. The major and I both have attempted to consider all possibilities,” Duke said.

            “So we’re going?” O’Brian asked.

            Duke nodded. “Dial Tone, make the phone call. I want equipment that can withstand the cold.” 

            Dial Tone made the phone call to borrow several snow adapted vehicles. The snakes had picked a strategic position with natural defenses. It would be hard to land a plane or helicopter if there was bad weather. Perhaps it would be wise to find some Alaskan soldiers.

            “So who’s all going?” Beach Head asked.

            “Whoever is most qualified,” Duke said. “I need you to remain here just to oversee things, Beach Head.”

            “Sounds like I’m getting the short end of the stick, sir.” The man crossed his arms in aggravation. “Why not let us all go?”

            “I am not trying to do anything of the sort, but on the possibility of this being a trap or a wild goose chase I would rather not have all the men compromised. That is the only reason Beach Head, and nothing else.”

            “Whatever you say.” The man left the room.

            “He can be a handful, huh?” Roadblock asked.

            Duke shrugged. “One thing I’ve learned when a skilled soldier has something to say it is wise to listen even if you don’t heed the advice. Perhaps it would be better to bring all the men.”

            Roadblock shook his head. “There are a lot of men out there who haven’t been trained for those extreme conditions and taking them up there would be dangerous. We have special ops in our Joe ranks, so they should go without question, but the others could be better suited should there need to be a rescue mission or if something else is uncovered.”

            The man had a good head on his shoulders. “You make good points. Perhaps a well-organized party of twenty to thirty Joes,” he looked over to Dial Tone, “What were you able to secure?”

            “I could get five Arctic Cat ATVs, three Sno-Cats, and two Terra Trucks. We will have to refit them for our purposes. It will take an additional two days to add the armor, and weaponry systems we’ll need them to have.”

            “There won’t be any way to know that our modifications will hold until action,” Duke didn’t like that thought.

            “With the armor added it should be fine,” Dial Tone said as he was already calculating the cost of this endeavor.

            “There is a big distinction between should be and what is,” Roadblock said.

            Taking a seat at the nearest vacant computer, Duke looked through the files of their soldiers. Snakes Eyes would be a clear choice with his extreme training as would be the other ninja troops. It could be the chance to see if these ninjas were of the same caliber as the other soldiers.

            Duke would need more men. He would need to look into at least twenty men if not more along with some support system. Vehicles could only do so much, and to rely on refitted civilian tech could spell disaster for them all, and if there were more of those robots, then they would need heavy artillery to deal with them.

            “Mainframe, see about contacting the Alaskan units of the National Guard or any highly skilled operatives that have exposure to extreme weather training. We must have a few supplementary recruits for this mission.”

            “Sure thing, Duke. I’ll get right on it.” Mainframe bent over the keyboard and went to work.

*      *      *

            Doctor Mindbender removed the last I.V. from Zartan’s arm. It had been a step-by-step process to get Zartan where he needed to be. The treatments had taken longer than he had first projected, but now the fighter was ready. On a whim, the biker could change his skin tone to any color around him like a chameleon.

            Now, Mike could move his studies into a different direction.

            “How do you feel?” Mike asked.

            “Like a monster,” Zartan said as he made his skin change from bleach bone white, to dark red.

            “It will take time for you to get used to how to blend the colors, but with this new gear that will help complement your abilities,” the doctor pointed to the chest plate and shoulder guard combo, and the folded brown trousers.

            The man quickly dressed. “What is this for?” Zartan asked as he held the hood and mask.

            “Consider it a disguise for a master disguise.”

            “Come, Storm Shadow,” Zartan said as he started for the door.

            The doctor heard something, and the ninja jumped down from the ceiling. How long had he been there? That ninja was going to be a problem, and if the commander won him over to his side, then the doctor could never stop looking over his shoulder.

            A thought came to him. Leaving the pristine medical facility, the doctor removed all his sterile overdress. Taking the elevator to the command hub, he turned on the connection to the commander’s outpost. “Major Bludd… where is the Commander?”

            The major wasn’t sitting on the throne. At least he didn’t need to worry with another fool. “He left a month ago. He took a sub to test it. I have been sending and receiving orders from this channel.”

            The Tele-Viper received the channel and locked on to it. “So, he left you in charge, did he?”   

            “And what of it?”

            The doctor shook his head and had the monitor turned off. “Have this channel traced, nothing too fancy something they will notice.” That will get the commander to send a direct message to him. The commander had cleaver ways of contacting his men and ensuring he wasn’t being exposed to betrayal.

            That the commander had left the island proved he believed someone was out to get him, and judging by how Major Bludd reacted to his little probe, the person the commander suspected was the major himself. The only reason the commander had allowed the major to join Cobra was to gain access to his soldiers and network. Now he had both firmly in his hand, he didn’t need the major anymore.

            “Cobra Commander has contacted us,” the other Tele-Viper said.

            “Patch him through,” Mike said. “Commander, it has been so long since I last heard from you.”

            “Yes, yes it has. What have you to report?”

            “Project Zartan was a success. It will take time before he has mastered his abilities, but I wanted to inform you of that development.”

            “I see. That will help us in the next step to rooting out these soldiers that seemed to have found our shed skins.”

            The doctor glanced around; specifically the ceiling to make sure the ninja wasn’t around. “I also wanted to say I do not trust the ninja. He is skilled to be sure but I wonder if his agenda is in line with Cobra.”

            “Worried that the balance of power has tipped in my favor, doctor? Trying to create mistrust?”

            “No Commander—”

            “Silence! You think I am not aware of your intentions, Doctor? How you’ve been taking B.A.T.s to build your secret outpost in Mississippi?”

            How did he know? “Commander, I—”

            “Don’t worry about how I know these things Doctor and don’t worry about trying to create mistrust. I trust none of you, and I know that you and the major both have your own plans. As of now I cancel your plans. As long as you are a service to Cobra, Doctor, I will continue to use you, but fail me or betray me and I’ll see you buried. Do I make myself clear?”

            Mike licked his lips. “Yes, Commander. But... what I was going to suggest... was that we should start a small squad or two of ninjas to counter any possible threat this Storm Shadow may one day present to Cobra should he be false.”

            Cobra Commander rubbed his chin. He had once again put on his old mirror mask he used to wear at the meetings in the early days. Doctor Mindbender wondered why the sudden change. Perhaps it had something to do with this threat from the major.

            “Yes, that is a good idea. I shall see to it.” The monitor switched off. The commander had somehow deduced what he was planning. How did he figure this out? He had taken great pains in making sure none of the personnel knew of his midnight gleanings before the B.A.T.s were finished. He had then completed them by hand and sent them by automated transports.

            Mike looked through the factory monitor where another order was awaiting the crates. His secret location had only twenty-three of the units. Could it be that the commander could track the units by some signal he wasn’t aware of? Who else was working for him? He’d have to step carefully if he would survive this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{17}-

 

            Duke attempted to stop himself from shivering as he drove his heavily armored ATV. Thankfully, it was summer, so the temperature was just a bit above zero. He tried to get used to the fact that this was six o’clock in the morning. To think the sun wouldn’t set until winter and that it wouldn’t rise again until next summer was odd. He wasn’t sure how the Alaskan fighters got used to this sort of thing.

            Adjusting his glasses that protected his eyes from ice glare, he surveyed the frozen landscape. Huge mountains of snow and ice made it difficult to be certain they were at the right location. A series of icy crevasses lined the way in an almost tactical manner. There was no way that would happen in nature. This had to be the place.

            “Duke, I don’t like the way those fissures look. Perhaps we should try to skirt them. They look too uniform in how they march in succession,” Avalanche said through the com-link.

             “Hold up,” Duke ordered. “Send in a drone.”

            A small remote controlled snowmobile slide off the back of one of the refitted terra trucks. The low hum turned to a high whine as it moved along the icy path. When it crossed the first pair of crevasses, an explosion reduced the device to ruins. Forty thousand dollars lost, but better that rather than a soldier.

            “If they didn’t know we were here they do now,” Frostbite said.

            “What was it? Some landmine?” Avalanche asked.

            Duke rolled up his vehicle to the now broken path. Large chunks of ice floated on top of the water. Soon the path would refreeze. “Looks like we must figure out a different way across,” as he spoke he heard the hum of high powered sleds. Six, white sleds came out of the next set of fissures. Each had a mounted gun turret on the back. Gun fire sank into the ice not three feet from him.

            “Open fire!” He ordered as he turned his ATV around. Duke was thankful for all the armor and bullet proof glass they had added.

            As Duke got into a secure position, he added his gun to the barrage. “Snake Eyes, get your unit on the way. This will just have to do. You have the coordinates?”

            “We do, sir,” Jinx said from the com-link. “We’re heading out. You keep these snakes distracted long enough for us to get in and we’ll see the head cut off.”

            “Roger that, and good luck,” Duke responded. He prayed that he hadn’t just sent them to their deaths. If these soldiers were anything like the others he had faced on the last mission, they would be formidable.

*      *      *

            Doctor Mindbender watched as the next group of Snow Serpents readied themselves for battle. He wanted to make sure both ground entrances were ready to be defended until he had the B.A.T.s ready. Cobra Commander had assigned five hundred B.A.T.s to this location as more protection.

            “When the B.A.T.s are operational, I want your men to withdrawal back to the outpost and evacuate. With this outpost known, Cobra protocol says we destroy everything here, leaving no trace that will point back to us.”

            “Where do we go? How do you plan on dealing with the underwater factory?”

            “Here are a set of coordinates that should bring you to the Commander’s location. This is the channel and clearance. Take the submarine that Cobra Commander sent us a few days ago.”

            The officer took the offer piece of paper and put it up. “And the base?”

             “One thing I am sure you know M.A.R.S. is advanced in development on several levels one of those being demolitions. The demolitions will cover both Cobra and M.A.R.S. involvement,” Doctor Mindbender said.

            “All right, I will leave it all to you then,” the unit officer said as he pulled on the arctic gray mask and goggles. “Move out double time, you heard the Doctor. All units that are engaging the enemy, we pull out when the B.A.T.s arrive. Gather at the sub hanger,” the officer said into his com-link.

            Mike turned to the Tele-Vipers. “Sound the evacuation of personnel. Tell them to meet me in the hanger to the Night Ravens in thirty minutes. If during that time the enemy forces advance, you get the Strato-Vipers to take you along with the lab techs to these coordinates. Make sure they load all my experiments. When you finish giving the orders head to the hanger, is that clear?”

            The Tele-Viper saluted and then turned to the task at hand. The lights turned red, and the alarm sounded. There weren’t many here, but as Cobra had expanded, they had given him more lab techs that aided him in his research. He couldn’t afford to leave anyone behind.

            The Vipers he had brought with him all the way from Springfield arrived. “You must hold this command center.”

            Zartan and Storm Shadow entered next as the Vipers departed. “I want you two at the hanger bay. If the hanger is compromised, and there isn’t a way to escape. I want every lab tech killed. No mercy. Understand?”

            “Got it.” Zartan glanced at Storm Shadow then the two left.

            The more he tested this Storm Shadow, the more he was convinced this ninja had other plans in mind. He wasn’t sure if Storm Shadow was loyal to Cobra or not. Perhaps it would be time to try his mind control experiments. For Mike to have the liberty to do that, Cobra Commander needed to be convinced Storm Shadow couldn’t be trusted.

            The downloading bar on the monitor was complete. “Ah, at last,” sitting down in the cozy chair, he turned on the remote controls to the B.A.T.s. It would take those units two minutes to reach the surface and attack. He hated to give his machines only thirty minutes and then activate the self-destruct order, but these soldiers had forced his hand. Soon, he would need to escape.

*      *      *

            “Duke, do you copy?” Iceberg asked over the com-link.

            “I hear you, report,” Duke unleashed a thundering attack. He had abandoned his ATV just before a rocket from the attackers had taken the vehicle out. He had to keep moving or else he would focus on how cold he was. 

            “There was another way like you were thinking, but there are more of those soldiers. Our group is under heavy fire. It’s hard dealing with just being a distraction.”

            “I know what you mean, but we have to give Snake Eyes’ squad time, but we have to make it look as though we are trying to push forward and that they are holding us back.” Duke leaned forward and unleashed another burst of rounds, then got out of the way of return fire.

            “What is that?” Iceberg asked over the com-link.

            Duke couldn’t look as returning fire was chipping away at the ice. “Describe it if you can. We’ve had a few dealings with these snakes but we can use all the Intel we can get,” Duke said as he ducked behind a different mound of ice as the former split a part.

            “Not sure how to describe them other than perhaps a whole unit of men dressed in black body armor.”

            The Robots! “Pull your unit back! Those units aren’t human and can withstand armor-piercing rounds. Withdrawal as quickly as you can!”

            “Roger that. You hear that everyone?” The rest of his unit acknowledged the command.

            “Looks like we have those robots to deal with too, Duke,” Avalanche said.

            Duke risked a look and was filled with dismay. There were at least one hundred of those robots advancing on their position. “We have to pull back!”

            His unit pulled back. “You hear that Snake Eyes? You guys will have to handle this. We’ll try to punch forward after we regroup.”

            “Snake Eyes says to keep clear, we’ve found our way in, we’ll be moving forward just as soon as the last of these...robots are out of the hanger.”

            “There are more?” Duke couldn’t believe that.

            “At least four or five hundred,” Jinx answered.

            Duke couldn’t help but whistle at the number. If there were that many could they stand a chance?

             “Duke, where are you at? Looks like those soldiers have abandoned the fight.”

            “They do that,” Duke said as he raised his hand. Avalanche found him. “Everyone back track to the pickup,” Duke said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{18}-

           

            Snake Eyes surveyed the hanger. Five black jets were stationed in the hanger bay. A group of lab techs had gathered along with equipment he had never seen before. It was then he noticed a man inside one of those cryogenic tubes he had heard Duke mention before.

            Kamakura tapped his shoulder and pointed over to something that shook his world when he saw who stepped out of an elevator. The white martial arts suit along with the mask, and the swords. It could only be Storm Shadow.

            “What is he doing here? I thought he was going to become the next headmaster.” Jinx had asked the question he would if his voice still worked. He gestured to Quick Kick, and Kamakura.

            “Circle around and take the elevator down?” His apprentice knew him so well. Snake Eyes nodded.

            “What of me?” Jinx asked.

            He gestured to the lab techs. Everyone took to their assignments. Jinx hated the order, but she understood why. Flipping down from their hiding place, the lab techs were the first to see them and ran into the plane.

            The man standing beside Storm Shadow went to intercept Jinx. Storm Shadow drew his blade and pressed it against the man’s neck. “Stop her, but don’t wound her or I’ll kill you.” The man hesitated before he attacked Jinx. 

            Storm Shadow stepped over, blocking Snake Eyes. “Hello, Student,” he said with that self-assurance that Snake Eyes remembered. “I see you have stepped up to lead the squad. You were always the one I thought to succeed me. Shall we see who the master is?”

            Without a hesitation, Snake Eyes drew his sword. The two blades met and the two former brothers in arms spun in unison each missing attacking slashes. They complemented each other perfectly. They had done this hundreds of times before if only sparing between missions. This time Storm Shadow’s blade wasn’t dulled, but had a razor edge.

            Snake Eyes flipped backwards as Storm Shadow’s blade went for his legs, just missing them. His feet landing a slight kick, but Storm Shadow didn’t stop, instead brought his blade up and slashed Snake Eyes’ leg.

            “That is one for me, student,” Storm Shadow said

            Taking weight from his leg to prevent adding to the pain, Snake Eyes growled at himself. He knew better than to allow feelings to distract him. He came at Storm Shadow with a series of attacks. As Storm Shadow spun, Snake Eyes’ blade cut his friend’s back.

            “One for one it seems,” Storm Shadow said as one jet started, and departed.

            Snake Eyes attempted to throw a tracer onto the next, but Storm Shadow sliced in half as it left his hand.

            “Now, I think that counts for one,” Storm Shadow said as the pieces hit the floor. The jet escaped out of the open hanger. The other planes took to the air as well. Storm Shadow risked a glanced at Jinx, seeing her get the better of Zartan, he threw a pair of shuriken at his cousin, just enough to distract her and Zartan escaped.

            “Take care of her for me, Brother. I have business with Cobra until I discover our master’s murderer. There isn’t much time...you must flee. The outpost will explode soon,” Storm Shadow said as he fled the battle.

            Those words hit home for Snake Eyes. Had Storm Shadow joined Cobra to use their resources to discover the Headmaster’s murderer? Or did he know that the murderer was already a part of Cobra? There was no time to consider what these things meant.

            Jinx ran up to him. “You will not go after him? Why?”

            He gave a cutting gesture to drop it.

            “Kamakura, what is your position?” Jinx asked in frustration when he gave her the signal.

            “Quick Kick and I are pinned in the elevator. There is at least two or three enemy who have blocked us in. We’ve tried flash grenades and smoke bombs both haven’t been effective.”

            He gave Jinx a hand signal command. “Snake Eyes says we’re dropping out. Come back up here, we’re leaving.”

            How he wished he could speak! With Storm Shadow’s warning, he knew they didn’t have much time. The quad fled the ice mountain outpost. Not even three minutes after they made it outside, explosions rumbled underneath the ice. More explosions came from the general direction of where the team had been. Taking the same route they had come earlier, Snake Eyes saw ruins of the robot soldiers. 

*      *      *

            It was a welcome relief when the robots had self-destructed. Duke looked back to his unit, everyone except for the ninjas had been boxed into the canyon and if these robots hadn’t self-destructed, then he doubted any of his men would be alive.

            “Casualties to report,” he winced as he stood. He had been crouched behind the ice for so long.

            “We have three down, Miles, Reckon, Smith, with ten wounded. All the ATVs are toast along with one terra truck.”

            Over half his men had been wounded and three lost. “Jinx, what is your location?”

            “We’re heading back your way. Cobra activated a self-destruct to their outpost. Everything sank under the ice. There is just a large lake of chunks of ice.”

            “Any casualties to report,” He asked.

            “None, Sir.”

            “All right, meet us back at the pickup zone. Avalanche, gather the wounded. Treat what we can, but we must get an advance pickup.”

            “Already on the line for it, sir,” Snow Job said.

*      *      *

            Doctor Mindbender watched from the escape pod’s window as the factory and bunker sunk into the depths of the water. The commander had made sure that the charges had been placed perfectly.

            “Looks like you lost your factory, Doctor,” Zartan said as he reclined in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

            “We’ll soon have another.” It was easy saying that now. When he answered to the commander would be different.

            “I wonder if Cobra Commander would see it that way?” Zartan asked.

            Mike glared at Zartan, but kept his mouth shut. It wouldn’t change anything. 

            “What plot do we set, sir?” one of the Vipers asked. They had just made it in time to the escape pods.

            “Canada, we’ll work out transportation from there soon enough,” Doctor Mindbender said.

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{19}-

 

            The commander had to take a calming breath. As he looked around his room and saw the remains of his furniture. He had thrown, kicked, or hit just about everything he possessed in the Aircraft Carrier. His heart raced as he considered the news that Cobra had lost the northern B.A.T. factory. The factory back in Scotland would need to be finished. He would see every B.A.T. and Techno-Viper working on finishing it. 

            After calming down, he left his room, and made his way to the command tower. Here a crew of ten Tele-Vipers were always present, making sure the carrier had no problems and remained in international waters.

            A man dressed in a dark green battle suit and a black military issue trench coat over it, stood at the helm. His mask was a matching green with black goggles resting on the top of the helmet. “Commander, would you care for the evening’s report?”

            He had enough of reports for the moment. “No, Copperhead. I need you to connect me to Major Bludd.”

            The man gestured to a Tele-Viper, and shortly Major Bludd was on the monitor.

            If he didn’t already know about what had transpired at the northern outpost, he soon would. “I want you to send all B.A.T.s to finish constructing the factory. With the loss of the other we will need this one operational as quickly as possible.”

            “All of them?”

            “The Tele-Vipers are skilled with controlling that many units functioning at once. With that many units the dam, channel, and the factory will be completed soon.”

            “As you wish. What other orders, Commander?” Major Bludd asked.

            “Wait for further orders.”

            “Very well,” Major Bludd said. “Is there anything else you need, Commander?”

            “No, nothing,” he cut off the line of communication. “How long until we reach the Uncan Island, Copperhead?” 

            Copperhead walked over to the chart computer that gave a detailed three-dimensional image. “We should be there in two weeks. From the last report from the Vipers that are stationed there, the barracks have been nearly converted to our next outpost.”

            The new outpost would be where this carrier would preside until the other three and his mega carrier were completed. When they all were finished, then he would send out his Python Patrol to various parts of the world to ensure his survival should the worst befall.

            “What of Tomax and Xamot? Have we heard from them yet regarding the status of our claim to the island?”

            “I have yet to hear from them, Commander. It is possible they have contacted the major already,” Copperhead said.

            They knew better than to do that. “Bring them up on the monitor,” he commanded.

            The twins, dressed in matching black suits appeared on the monitor. “Commander, we have just come from our regional gathering of the Crimson Guard. We report we have two hundre-”

            “A report of your numbers isn’t why I have contacted you. I am seeking to know where our island stands.”

            Tomax stepped forward. “All the paperwork is finished and is binding, but it will take time before the UN recognizes our claims...there are here that are causing problems.”

            “What does that mean for my Vipers that are already stationed there?” 

            The twins shared a look. “It would be in Cobra’s best interests if there was no one there. The UN will send workers to access the situation since there were so many title changes,” Tomax said.

            “I already have two hundred men there readying my arrival. I’ll be there in two weeks,” Cobra Commander said.

            Xamot stepped forward. “I would advise caution, Commander. Now is not the time to act like that land is ours. Yes the paperwork is done and legal, but that doesn’t mean the UN couldn’t shut us down.”

            It took everything that the commander had to keep calm. “So in Cobra’s best interests I need to deploy those men elsewhere?”

            “At least for the moment, Commander,” Xamot said.

            “Very well.” The Tele-Viper cut the signal. “Copperhead, arrange transportation of the men off the island.”

            “Of course, Commander.”

*      *      *

            Duke had just returned from the funerals of the soldiers that had died in duty. He hated he couldn’t tell the families how they had been killed, but that was part of it. This hadn’t been the first funeral he had been to, nor would it be his last, but that didn’t make it easier. At least being back at the outpost he had men to look after, and other things he had to see to. Anything to keep his mind from the concept of mortality.

            At his desk, he found a package. Inside, was a catalog from M.A.R.S. Technologies. On each page was an image of the vehicle, its strengths, and weaknesses. Beside the catalog was a list of men and women of his units that could pilot, sail, or drive. It surprised Duke just how diverse his soldiers were. In his head, he was already putting together squads that could face various conditions similar to what had happened up north.

            Major Hawk stepped in with a knock at the door. It was still odd getting used to having an official office. “I see you got the general’s package. What are your thoughts on using M.A.R.S. tech?”

            “I suppose it would be fine. They’re one of the best developers of armaments.”

“They have a bullet that explodes upon contact. I thought that gem could be prime for handling those robots.”

            The major’s suggestion sounded like a good idea. “If we go that direction, then we should diversify developers to multiple companies. If we only have one company and something compromised our tech, then we wouldn’t stand a chance against Cobra.”

            “I agree,” Major Hawk said as he took a seat. “I see you have had your things moved in.”

            Duke looked out the window and saw the runways. It was hard to think of just how many levels the Pit had. When it was finished, this would be the most state-of-the-art outpost in existence. “At least on the top level it seems like a regular military outpost. I will confess that I get a little anxious with all of this. Have you seen the tech room? I think Mainframe and Dial Tone haven’t left it once unless I pry them out of the room.”

“If one thing I understand about all this with Cobra is, we need everything we can get our hands on that will help us in finding them. We can’t afford to be just stumbling on them from time to time. We have to stop them before they get more entrenched. You know as well as I that trying to stop an ideology from spreading is near to impossible. However, if we cut off the head that could make them collapse into inaction, and thus no longer be a threat.”

“I understand,” Duke said.

“Well, it will soon be time for our first general briefing regarding Cobra. You best prepare since you’re speaking.”

“Will do, sir,” Duke stood, and then saluted the major. When Hawk was gone, the field leader of the Joes collapsed back in his chair. He was tired from the jet lag, but that would just have to be a part of it from here on out.

               Duke worked on his presentation for a few hours, then gathered his things, and walked outside. He made his way into one of the hanger bays where the briefing was taking place. Taking a breath, he walked up onto the podium. The entire group of G.I. Joes sat in attendance.

            “Last week at a little past o six hundred hours, we hit our targets,” the slides came across the screen. “It wasn’t clear how many there were, but hundreds of robots marched out to engage us. In addition to those units, we came across skilled soldiers in the same location and also in Iceland. These men were ex-military. We know that at least thirty reserves, former marines that had been discharged, and several other soldiers made up the beginning group.”

            Duke clicked the button. “We located what seemed to be a large scale facility. This base was hidden inside an artificial mountain with a hanger bay, and an elevator shaft that led down to the main facility we can only estimate the size.”

            “It is clear that this group,” he hit the next slide, “Is one of the most skilled organizations that the world has faced to date. Our mission is to stop this organization from achieving its goals whatever they may be. Some of you have been trained in some of the most unforgiving environments, and as of now haven’t faced this new threat. That day will come, and your training will be tested. Know that I have faith in all of you, and if we work together as brother and sister in arms we can overcome this latest terror.”

            Duke hit the switch, ending the slide secession with an image of a red hooded cobra that was salvaged from one robot. “This group is called Cobra.”  

 


End file.
